Cupid Shot Me and I Fell Hard
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray, a hard working woman too busy and closed off to find love gets into a car accident. A strange bald man appears out of no where telling her she can either pass on, or help another hard working woman to find true love, like a modern day cupid. What happens when Lucy realizes she's fallen for the beautiful Latina? Rated M for a little sexual content.


Cupid Shot Me and I Fell Hard

 **Authors Note (I don't own any of the Glee characters) As some of you already know, this is a rewrite and I'm really excited to post this again. For those of you who have read the first one, there is some changes. Instead of being teenagers, Santana and Quinn (and the rest of the characters) are going to be adults. I just think it makes more sense this way. As a teenager, Santana shouldn't have to worry about falling in love, but the plot is still the same, as you can see. In case anyone was wondering, I decided on another long one shot for the same reason I made Dominatrix a one shot. I have other stories I need to finish before I write another multi chapter story, but I still wanted to post them. And to the guest who reviewed that one shot, if you're reading this too, I promise I'll update Wrong Turn. I just wanted to get this story out of the way first.**

 **I hope you guys like the changes I made, and I hope you like this rewrite even more than the other one cause I feel like my writing has improved since then. Don't be shy, leave a review and let me know what you think. And remember this is a one shot, don't follow, lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

Humans have a short life. Most of which is spent learning lessons, and finding themselves; their purpose in the world. Only a handful of them get the privilege of a wealthy life, with more money than they know what to do with.

Unfortunately, that also means there are more people that require to get multiple jobs in order to keep a roof over their head. However, that's not the case for Lucy Quinn Fabray.

At 27 years old, Lucy is the CEO of her own, very successful, magazine. She started from the bottom, as everyone does, in the mail room of another successful magazine. With dedication, determination, and a hard work ethic, Lucy made a name for herself. She works with A-list celebrities, top chefs, a few athletes, and the best fashion designers in the world.

However, with all the success comes loneliness. Lucy doesn't always make time for dates, and when she does, she treats them as a meeting. The blonde will state all of her impressive work achievements but leaves out anything personal about herself.

Despite not giving herself much time to date, Quinn does have enough time to spend with her best friends, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry. The trio are also successful in their own right, and have been featured many times in Lucy's magazine.

Mercedes has many hits in pop, R&B, and even Hip Hop. She's worked with Beyonce, Pink, Drake, and Jay-Z, just to name a few. Over the years she's won many prestigious awards such as three Emmy's, an Oscar, two Critics Choice Awards, four GLAAD awards, and even a couple smaller awards like People's, Kids and Teens Choice.

Rachel Berry is very known on the Broadway circuit. She's also won awards for many shows she's performed in, and now she's trying her hand at acting. It's still the beginning for her, but so far she's booked some impressive movies with an impressive cast.

Kurt Hummel has also made a name for himself in the fashion industry. He started off working as an assistant with Vogue, and now he's designing clothes, dresses, gowns, and suits for A-list celebrities, including Mercedes, Rachel and even Lucy.

All three of her friends have manged to maintain their successful careers while dating and even getting married, unlike herself. Mercedes is engaged to Matt Ruethford. They met at an awards show. He is also a successful singer, and he too sings R&B.

Rachel is married to Finn Hudson, Kurt's half brother, and quarterback for the New York Giants. They're expecting their first child, but they don't know the sex yet, they want it to be a surprise. Kurt is still dating his longtime boyfriend Sebastian, and plans on proposing on his birthday in Paris.

Like most nights, Lucy leaves work late. She's the first one there, and the last one to go home, always. However, this night is different. She's been avoiding it all day but now she has to face the music, sort to speak. Tonight is the anniversary of her father's passing. From the time she was an infant, Lucy had been daddy's little girl.

As a child, she would impatiently wait for her Daddy to come home, and would greet him with a big hug and kiss when he finally arrived. Being a successful business man himself, Lucy inherited her father's work ethic. Both her parents were always very supportive of what she wanted to do when she got older. From a princess, to a CEO, they were always supportive.

When Lucy was in college, Russell got very sick and was diagnosed with lung cancer. Russell joked all those cigars he smoked from the time he was a teenager finally caught up with him. Two years after his diagnoses, Russell died, and Lucy was devastated. She cried at the hospital, in her childhood home, and at the funeral. Then when she returned to her large, empty condo, the blonde drank a lot of wine before putting all of her energy into work. That's when it really started, but that's also when Lucy made a name for herself with her magazine.

Lucy is told time and time again by all of her friends, and their respective partners, that she needs to slow down. They admire her work ethic but now is the time to settle down, take time for herself then find a man or a woman to fall in love with, marry and have some babies. Lucy isn't completely opposed to any of those things, however, she's terrified of getting her heart broken again.

Despite what the general public may think of her, Lucy has dated before. Not only in high school, but in college as well. In fact, she used to be engaged to Noah Puckerman, or Puck as most people know him as. They dated in college.

Everyone was surprised they were together. Puck was the complete opposite of Lucy, but as the saying goes, opposites attract. However, there were times Lucy questioned if that were true. They fought all the time, about everything and anything. Lucy thought despite all the fighting, they still loved each other, but that didn't turn out to be true.

At one point, the fighting had stopped completely. Lucy had thought that was a good thing, they were finally getting along and learned to peacefully live with each other. One day after coming home from working at a local diner, Lucy found Puck sleeping naked in bed with another woman. Lucy had never felt so betrayed and heart broken since then and she's very determined that will never happen again.

After Lucy leaves her building, the blonde gets into her car, blasts the music and drives to the store to get some wine and any other alcoholic beverage she's in the mood for. It's happened so many times since her father passed, she's not even ashamed anymore. This is how she copes, and that will never change. As she puts the bottles on the counter, the man behind the register flashes a sympathetic smile the rings up the items.

"That will be 45.50, ma'am." Lucy gives the man her debit card and he swipes it through the machine then hands over her receipt. "Have a nice night."

Lucy just flashes a tight lipped smile taking her drinks then returns to her car, and drives off toward her condo. At a red light, Lucy opens the bottle of white wine and takes a few sips. Although she knows she should wait until she gets home to drink, she still risks the chance of getting pulled over for drinking and driving.

The closer Lucy gets to her condo, she realizes she doesn't want to go home just yet. She doesn't want to drink alone this time so she takes a detour to a near by bar instead. Lucy hides all of her alcohol, not wanting any drunk to break into her very expensive car just to get them, then she locks said car before going inside. New York City is the night that never sleeps. Even as late as it is, the bar is full.

Lucy makes her way through the crowd to get to the equally crowded bar. She waves down the bartender and orders a drink when a man bumps into her.

"Sorry." He apologizes with his hands up. "My buddy literally pushed me through the crowd to get to the bar."

"It's ok." Lucy waves him off.

"Had any success ordering a drink?" Lucy holds up her glass. The man snorts. "I guess I'm not very observant around pretty girls." He flirts. Lucy just flashes a tight lipped smile. She's not drunk for that. The man orders himself and his friends a beer then turns to Lucy. "Maybe I'll bump into you again, and we can dance. If you want to, of course."

Lucy shrugs. "Maybe." She agrees even though she doesn't know if she'll follow through.

As the night goes on, however, Lucy continues to drink and eventually gets drunk. The blonde dances with anyone who asks, including the man she talked to at the bar. She gets a few texts from Mercedes and Rachel, claiming some girl is visiting the city and would be a perfect date for her. However, even if she were sober, she would ignore them.

By the time she leaves, Lucy believes she sobers up enough to drive. When she reaches her car, the blonde unlocks it when she hears someone shout for her.

"Hey, you really shouldn't be driving." The blonde man from the bar says, a lot more sober than her. "Let me call you a taxi." He politely offers.

"It's fine. I drove like this before and made it home ok. I don't want to leave my car here. Its expensive as fuck, and I don't need anyone breaking in and stealing my shit."

"Are you sure?" He asks worried for the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a great driver." She insists.

The man glances at his own car with a sigh then takes the keys from Lucy. "I'm sure you are, but I wouldn't feel right if I let you drive."

Lucy glares at the man and snatches her keys back. "I'm fine. I haven't drank anything in over an hour."

"Then at least let me go with you, to make sure you make it home safely. I'll take a cab home."

Lucy takes a moment to think about it then gives in. "If it means you'll leave me alone, then fine, get in." The pair get into the car, and the man keeps a watchful eye on Lucy as she drives, not going unnoticed by the blonde. "I told you I'm fine. Will you stop starring? It's creeping me out."

"Sorry." He apologizes looking forward instead.

Lucy turns on the radio and they listen to the music in silence for a while.

"I don't think I ever got your name." Lucy realizes when she feels her phone vibrate indicating she got a text. Instead of paying attention to the man next to her, or even the road, Lucy reads the text she just received.

 **Cedes: You told me you would meet me at your condo. Where are you?**

Lucy frowns unable to remember telling her best friend that, then realizes she must of called her while she was drunk earlier, probably crying about her father. Lucy glances at the road while typing out a response.

 _I'm on my wa_

"Look out!" The other blonde shouts.

The second she wasn't looking at the road, Lucy went through a red light. Despite shouting to warn Lucy, it's too late. The vehicles collide with a loud crash and tires screech on the pavement as the truck attempts to stop. But it hits Lucy's side of the car and pushes it into a pole, hitting the passengers side. It happens so fast, it's hard for Lucy's mind to catch up, but she feels the pain of glass hitting her face, and the door impaling her side.

Both car horns go off in the quiet of the night, while the radio to Lucy's car can also be heard. Lucy's entire body is in pain, she's never felt anything like it. She attempts to turn her head to see how the stranger in the passenger seat is doing, but she struggles to turn her head, and eventually is able to see the seat belt had cut open his neck. Cringing at the sight, Lucy looks away.

Instead she looks up out her sunroof, and to the sky, as it's becoming more and more difficult for her to breath. Her left arm feels broken and too afraid to move anything, she just sits there, starring at the few stars she can see. The radio continues to play a Fleetwood Mac song, possibly enjoying the last song she'll ever hear again. It's not even a song she always listens to, or heard in a long time, but it's a classic.

Soon her body grows numb, starting with her left side where the other car hit her. Then she starts to feel herself almost floating out of her body as she hears the sirens into the distance. People say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. The only thing Lucy can see are the disappointed faces of her family and friends.

She's accomplished so much in her short life already, but there are so many things she still wanted to do. And even though she put on a front to her friends and her mother, she really did want to find love. Lucy closes her eyes, and taking her last few breaths, everything turns white.

* * *

Lucy finds herself waiting; waiting for the white clouds, the holy gates, even a family member to help on her journey, maybe even god, but no, nothing happens. She's laying on a hard surface, her eyes still closed, who knows where but it's eerily quiet so the blonde is too scared to find out where she is just yet. Instead she sits still, waiting for something to happen, when she realizes she's still breathing, barely, but she still has a heartbeat.

She doesn't understand, though. Logically and scientifically, when a person dies, oxygen is no longer required, or any other basic need as sleeping, or eating. So why is it that she's still breathing? How is it possible? Lucy can remember how difficult it became for her to breath. Now it's as if nothing ever happened. No pain, no gasping for air, nothing. She's just laying in an unknown location, confused and scared.

Lucy lightly runs her hand down her body, her eyes still closed. She can feel the dress she had worn to work, the white blouse, the buttons, the top of her short pencil skirt. Then she moves her hand on to the floor, to check if she can determine where she may be by the feel of the ground below her. It's cold, and smooth, like a marble floor.

"Lucy." A faint voice echoes in the distance, making it difficult to make out who it belongs to. "Lucy, open your eyes."

She cracks one open, peaking into a what looks like a white room, then she opens both her eyes and squints, trying to adjust to the lighting. Then she hears the echo of footsteps coming toward her. Scanning the area, however, she doesn't see anything but white.

"H-Hello? Who's there?"

Lucy sits up in a further attempt to find the source of the noise, but she still can't see anything. Then the footsteps grow louder, as if the person is getting closer.

"Don't be scared." The voice assures her. "I won't hurt you, Lucy, I'm here to help." Suddenly a bald man, with a goatee, and covered with tattoos, wearing a white suit appears. He looks like an ex-druggie slash murder who got his life together before he passed away. Lucy scoots back, creating distance between them, despite his reassurance he won't hurt her.

"Who are you?"

The man holds his hands in front of him, looking down at the blonde. "I'm a mentor, of sorts, here to explain to you what happened, and to help you." He explains.

Lucy looks at him skeptically. "Well start explaining. This place gives me the creeps."

He snorts in amusement. "Always so impatient, aren't we?" Lucy narrows her eyes, still unable to trust the man. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, you were in a car accident, and now you're moving on to the next phase of your life."

"What the he-what's that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't heaven, nor hell. It's in between; a limbo, a place where you decide if you'd like to move on, or you can help bring love into the world."

Quinn scoffs, arching her brow in disbelief. "Is this some kind of joke?"

The man shakes his head and sighs in disappointment. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He confesses. "This is your second chance, you have to decide if you want to take it. Please, chose wisely." He pleads.

"Ok, I'll play along. Say this is all real, what if I decide to move on, as you say."

He shrugs. "Then I'll take you. But I strongly recommend you reconsider."

"Why?"

He holds out his hand for Lucy to take. "Come, let me show you something."

Lucy looks around once more then groans. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

The man grins as Lucy takes his hand, and stands to her feet with his help. They walk across the room, and as they do, their surroundings begin to change. It takes a moment for Lucy to realize they're standing the middle of a living room she doesn't recognize. Lucy turns to the man, confused.

"Just watch." He encourages.

Lucy turns back to their new location when she realizes two new people are now in the room. A married couple. They're siting on the couch, holding each other and crying. Lucy doesn't know how it's possible, but she feels like she's seen them before, they look so familiar.

"Do I know them?"

This time the man next to her remains silent so Lucy continues to watch the couple, ignoring the feeling that she's witnessing a private moment. Suddenly a little boy and girl, with matching blonde hair and facial features as the couple, appear in the doorway behind them. They also look sad as they holds hands, finding comfort in each other.

"Mommy, Daddy, the neighbors are here with food." The little boy says. "They said they want to show their condolences, whatever that means." He continues.

The couple follow the children out of the room. Wanting some answers, Lucy begins searching the room for any clues as to why the man would bring her to a strangers home. There are lots of photos of the married couple and their two children she just saw, covering the walls and entertainment center. But taking a closer look, Lucy spots a familiar face, and gasps in shock and disbelief. The bald man then stands next to her, looking at the picture on the wall as well.

"You know what happened to that man, Lucy. You were there to witness it. I'm surprised you're so shocked."

As tears silently rolls down her cheeks, she slowly nods. "I did, the seat belt killed him." She sniffles then wipes her tears.

"You seem upset." The man notes out loud.

Lucy scoffs. "That's a fucking understatement."

"Why?" He asks confused. "You didn't care about this man's well being. You agreed he come with you just so he would leave you alone, nothing more. In your grief, you became careless and it cost a man his life. You've gotten selfish over the years, Lucy. Your drive to become great has blinded you, and you've grown to be heartless."

Lucy turns glaring at the man. "How are you in any position to fucking judge me?!" She shouts. "I was _not_ heartless to the people I cared about. Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel, my Mother, I loved them. So screw you!"

The man waits for Lucy to calm down before holding out his hand again. "You need to see something else before you make your decision."

Lucy scoffs. "Is this like some fucked up version of _A Christmas Carol?"_

The bald man just holds out his hand, and with a roll of her eyes, Lucy reluctantly takes it. Again, they walk as their surroundings changes around them. This time, Lucy instantly recognizes this room. It belongs to Rachel. The diva is sobbing, while Kurt and Mercedes comfort her, as they cry themselves.

"How can her own mother even consider that as an option?" Rachel asks her friends. "It's only been a week, she deserves a second chance."

"It's not actually going to happen, Judy is just considering it down the road, just in case." Mercedes says.

"And you know that wasn't easy on her." Kurt reminds the diva.

Lucy turns to the mystery man, narrowing her eyes. "What are they talking about? What does Rachel mean by it's only been a week?"

"I think you've seen enough." He says, ignoring her questions. "We have some things we need to discuss."

Lucy silently cries. watching her best friends cry for her as they begin to fade, and the pair return to the white room.

"Why did you show me that?" Lucy says above a whisper.

"Closure, mainly. But you also needed to see the impact you had on their lives."

Lucy narrows her eyes, accusingly. "Then why didn't you take me to see my Mother?"

He sighs deeply. "I thought seeing your friends like that would be hard enough." Lucy is silent, knowing he's probably right. "Lets sit." The man sits indian style while Lucy carefully sits in her skirt. "Now, back to this new phase of your life. It won't be permanent if you don't want it to."

"What the he-what's that supposed to mean?"

The man smirks. "You'll see, in time."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "I'm tired of this cryptic shit."

He holds up his hand. "Patience. The reason I can't tell you everything, is the same reason you're not given all the answers in life. You have to learn." He explains. "If you chose not to move on, then you can return to earth. However, you won't be going back to New York, and you won't be yourself."

Lucy huffs. "Can you please just get to the point?"

He shakes his head. "I can't say anything more than that until you decide what you want to do. Move on, or get a second chance." He insists.

Lucy sighs then gives it some thought. "I want-I want a second chance. I think I deserve it." She finally decides.

The man smiles. "Good choice." He agrees. Then he pulls out a small ring. "You've heard of cupid, yes?" Uncertain where this is going, Lucy nods anyway. "This is your second chance."

"A ring?"

"It's not just any ring, it's magic." Lucy narrows her eyes, now more skeptical than ever. "Your second chance is helping someone find true love." He explains. "Like cupid. And this ring will help you."

Lucy scoffs. "Ok, who sent you? This prank has gone on long enough." Lucy tries to leave but the bald man stops her.

"I assure you, this is no prank. You'll see for yourself after you put on the ring. But before you do, there are a few things you need to know." Lucy reluctantly nods. "Good. We picked someone very special for you."

"We?" Lucy interrupts. "Who's we?"

"Don't worry about that. The only person you have to worry about is Santana Lopez. She really needs your help. Her heart has been broken, and now she's given up on love. You need to show her love is never something to give up on."

Lucy scoffs. "You're asking the wrong girl. I gave up on love a long time ago myself. She's smart."

The man shakes his head. "That's exactly why you _can_ help her. We both know you regret never finding love yourself." Lucy avoids his gaze, knowing he's right. "Don't let Santana make the same mistake."

Lucy huffs then takes the ring. "How will I find her? I don't know what she looks like."

"The ring will take you to her. It'll also take you back to the past, with Santana's help, if you need to. But it cannot take you to the future, or make two people fall in love. That's your job." He explains. "And you can't change what happened to you either." He adds. "You should also know Santana will be the only person that can see you."

"Fine. What do I do now?"

"Just close your eyes, and let the ring take you to Santana."

Lucy closes her eyes as she's told. Then suddenly a bright, pink light comes from the ring and transports Lucy back to earth, even though to Lucy it felt like she was standing still the whole time, until she opens her eyes and realizes she's in the middle of no where with a bunch of cows, of all things.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Normally Lucy wouldn't be caught talking to herself, but since no one can see her, she doesn't care. But she does care about getting cow shit on her shoes so the blonde quickly rushes to the side of the road.

"Where the hell am I?"

Scanning the area she can't see anything that could tell her where she is, and she can't even find any other signs of life other than the group of cows chowing away at the grass.

"Any of you want to tell me where I am?" She asks a cow.

"You better come back soon!"

She hears a woman shout. Lucy squints her eyes, and in the distance, she can just see a small house on the hill. A Latina woman is saying goodbye to whom Lucy assumes is her daughter, and hopefully the Santana girl she's looking for.

"Si, Mami. I'll come back when I have time off work!" The younger version of the woman shouts back as she walks to her car, and unlocks the drivers side.

The older Latina scoffs. "So I have to wait another month?!"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

Lucy doesn't know if either women can see her but there's only one way to find out. The blonde starts heading toward the pair in a hurry before the younger woman gets too far down the road. The closer Lucy gets, however, her ring glows a bright pink color just like it had earlier when it transported her.

"I guess that means you're Santana." Lucy says to herself. And before she knows it, the ring transports her in the back seat of the younger Latina's car.

"What the fuck?!" The brunette shouts before slamming her brakes. She then turns to Lucy, glaring at her. "Who the fuck are you, and how did you get into my car?"

"I think my ring transported me in, and my name is Lucy. I know this is going to sound completely insane but I was sent to help you." The brunette is speechless. "You're Santana, right?"

"How do you know that?"

Lucy shrugs. "I told you, I was sent to help you."

Santana groans, rubbing her face. "Mami was right, I work too much. I'm going crazy."

Lucy shakes her head. "You're not going crazy, I'm really here talking to you."

Santana narrows her eyes through the mirror. "Oh yeah, can my Mother see you?"

Lucy winces. "Well, no, only you can. But not because you're crazy. You're the only one who's supposed to see me."

"Because you were sent to help me."

Lucy nods. "Exactly."

Santana groans. "I need to go home, have a glass of wine, and a hot shower."

Santana then begins driving back to her house. The drive is silent for awhile as Santana gathers her thoughts. Quinn looks out the window, still trying to figure out where she is.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucy suddenly asks.

"You already did." Santana points out, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Fine, I have another question."

Santana shrugs. "Ok, shoot."

"Where are we?"

Santana slams her foot on the break at a stop sign then turns to Lucy. "You're kidding right?" Embarrassed, Lucy silently shakes her head. "How can you not know where you are?"

"He didn't tell me much." She argues. "All I was told was I have to help you find true love, and this ring is going to help me do it."

Santana scoffs. "Well I can tell you right now you're wasting your time."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Well my only other option was dying, and I wasn't ready for that."

Santana's face softens. "I-I'm sorry." Lucy just shrugs. "So are you not dead now?" She asks, confused.

"I thought so, but I'm not sure. I told you, he didn't tell me much. I had two options, moving on, or this."

"He, who?"

Lucy narrows her eyes. "What?"

"You said _he_ didn't tell you much. Who is he?"She clarifies.

"Oh, I don't know his name. He just sort of appeared out of no where and told me I was moving on to the next phase of my life, then he showed me some stuff and told me my options." She explains.

"How did you know he wasn't some crock?"

"I didn't, I thought it was all a prank. But now I'm here."

Santana slowly nods then turns back around and continues to drive home. Again, there's a short but comfortable silence between the pair. "We're in Lima, Ohio." Santana finally answers.

With a sigh, Lucy sits back and enjoys the ride. When they arrive at Santana's small house, Lucy is some what surprised to see how small it is, and the neighborhood the brunette lives compared to her parents house. The house is small, and it looks old with paint chipping off. And that seems to be the theme for the rest of the street.

"It's not the prettiest, but it's home." Santana says, knowing what Lucy was thinking. Lucy follows Santana to the door and watches as the brunette unlocks what looks to be a heavy duty lock. Santana hesitates after opening the door, curious about something. "If I'm the only one that can see you, does that mean you could walk through stuff?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried."

Santana nods then continues inside the house. It's a little nicer and well kept inside than outside, but still small, as expected.

"Make yourself at home, I guess. I'm going to get some wine." Santana says before going into the kitchen. Instead of staying behind, Lucy follows the brunette. If she's going to help the woman, she has to get to know her.

"When was the last time you dated?" She asks walking into the room.

Santana scoffs, opening her box wine. "Wow, you jump right into, huh?"

Lucy just shrugs and glares at the box Santana is now drinking from. "What's that supposed to be?"

Santana narrows her eyes, confused. "Box wine." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't tell me you've never heard of box wine before."

"No, sorry. Mine came from a bottle."

The brunette chuckles. "Oh, I get it. You came from money."

"What's wrong with that?"

Santana shrugs, drinking her wine. "Nothing. Just explains why you haven't heard of box wine. Defensive much?"

"Sorry."

Santana waves her off. "So you're pretty much a cupid, right?"

Lucy nods. "Yeah, I guess."

Santana scoffs. "You know, I used to think cupid was just some made up bullshit by candy companies and lonely forty year old women who masturbate to pictures of John Stamos."

Lucy chuckles. "So did I."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "So, how does that ring work? Did he at least tell you that?"

"No. I guess I have to figure it out on my own."

Santana scoffs. "What an ass." Lucy chuckles, but then her smile drops when Santana attempts to take the ring from her, only to have the brunette's hand go right through hers. "Well I guess that answers that question."

Lucy frowns starring at her hand, then she tries to pick up Santana's glass, but again her hand goes right through it. Santana looks on with sympathy, watching as the blonde silently cries.

"I-I have to go."

Lucy can hear Santana pleading for her not to go, but it's too late. Lucy uses the ring to take her somewhere else, and it takes her a moment to realize where she is, seeing the familiar blonde family again. She didn't mean to go to them again, she just wanted to be alone, but the ring had other ideas. The same little boy and girl she saw last time, are sitting on the floor in the living room, watching cartoons and eating a snack.

"Lets watch _Spongebob_ instead." The little girl suggests.

The kids should probably be in school, but Lucy figures the death of their older brother has made it difficult for them to go still, even a week later. Lucy can't help but smile as they sing along to the theme song.

"Chloe, Lucas, turn that down, I'm on the phone!" Their mother shouts from the other room.

Lucy peaks into the kitchen and gets nosey, seeing the mother on phone and looking upset. So the blonde goes into the room instead and stands by the table, but keeps her distance.

"Um-yes, red and white roses are fine. When I have a day off from work, I'll send some photos."

Realizing what the phone conversation is about, sends a pain of guilt in the pit of her stomach. His family had to wait a whole week to arrange for his funeral, probably because they couldn't afford one right away, from the looks of the house.

Lucy also wonders why the mother is doing it on her own when the little girl, now known as Chloe, walks in.

"Mommy, are we going to eat soon? Why are you letting us have a snack before dinner time? You and Daddy never used to let us before."

The older blonde puts the phone to her chest. She looks tired and sad, as expected. "Baby, Mommy is busy right now. Daddy will be home soon with food from work. Go back in the living room with your brother."

Chloe does as she's told so her mother can return to what she was doing. Lucy spends the rest of her day watching the family. Somehow it makes her feel a tiny less guilty, seeing how the kind man's family is doing. It also makes her feel a little closer to her own. A couple times she debates having the ring to her to her parents, but then quickly changes her mind. She couldn't handle seeing her own parents grieve over her, the pain would be too much.

After Lucy watches the married couple tuck in the kids for bed, Lucy decides it's time to leave. She doesn't know where the ring will take her next, but isn't surprised to discover it takes her back to Santana's house.

The house is quiet, and all the lights are off with a few night lights here or there in case Santana has to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. Lucy explores the house to try search for Santana and finds the brunette sleeping in her room.

Watching Santana sleep, finally hits the blonde she doesn't feel tired and maybe she never will again. Starring at Santana now that the Latina isn't talking, Lucy notices how beautiful she is and wonders how a woman like her could be single.

She has beautiful dark, long hair, pretty brown eyes, plump, kissable lips and an amazing body to go with it. Suddenly feeling like a creep, Lucy decides to take a look around, hoping she'll get an idea of Santana's life.

In the living room again, Lucy looks at the very few photos the other woman has. A couple are from her childhood. The little Latina is cute with her chubby cheeks and missing teeth. It puts a smile on Lucy's face.

The next photo is also from Santana's childhood. It looks like a small Santana holding whom Lucy assumes is her newborn brother. Moving on to the next one, Santana is older, from her high school graduation, with her parents and younger brother. Her family looks so proud of her, and Santana even looks proud of herself.

Another photo on the end table, next to the couch, is also from high school. This time from prom night. Santana is standing in front of some boy but neither of them look happy, and Lucy is curious to know why.

The last photo seems to be more recent. Santana is holding the camera for a selfie with a tall blonde, with blue, cat like eyes. This time the brunette looks more happy than the last picture, and Lucy makes a mental note to ask Santana who the girl is. With nothing else to do, Lucy tests out where else her new ring can take her.

As it as before, the ring glows a pink light as it transports Lucy. It doesn't take long for her to realize she's in the past, based on the furniture. However, she doesn't recognize where she is, until a young Latina and her brother run around the living room couch, screaming and laughing.

"Santana, Miguel, what did I tell you two about running in the house?!"

Immediately the children stop running and sit on the couch instead.

"Sorry, Mami!" They shout back in unison, then Santana turns to her younger brother.

"What do you wanna play now?"

Miguel gives it some thought then points to the television. "Nintendo."

"I call first player." Santana says diving for a controller. Lucy can't help but smile at the younger version of the woman she just met, she's just so cute.

"You always play first player." Miguel whines.

Santana sighs. "Ok, you can be first player this time."

At first Lucy is confused as to way the ring would take her to this point in Santana's life. Everything seems fine. She's playing well with her brother and her Mother seems to be making diner in the kitchen. But the more she watches, the more it becomes clear.

"Santana, take your brother upstairs." Her Mother says glaring at their Father as he just walks into the house.

"I just came home. What did I do now?" He asks once the kids are out of sight.

"You know what you did."

The man shakes his head. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking." He points out.

His wife huffs and throws a pair of woman's underwear at his face. "Does this jog your memory?" He just sighs. "Say something!"

"It was a mistake, honey. We were both drunk-"

"That's not an excuse! I know I sure as hell didn't look like her, and you sure as hell didn't make no god damn mistake!" She shouts. "You don't accidentally kiss someone, you don't accidentally take off their clothes, and you most certainly don't accidentally put your dick inside someone who's not your wife!"

He puts up his hands glancing upstairs. "Alright. You have a right to be angry. But watch your language around the children, por favor."

"I want you out of my house, now."

He sighs deeply, knowing this might happen one day. "Fine. Can I get my things?"

She gestures to the stairs then follows him to the bedroom when Santana walks in.

"Papi, I wanna show you my drawing I did at school." Realizing he's packing, the little Latina's smile drops. "Where are you going?" She whines.

"Your Father is leaving, baby."

"Why?" Santana asks, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry about what I did, mija. Just know I love you, and I always will."

"No, I don't want you to go!" Santana shouts trying to get her father to stop packing. He hugs his daughter then kisses her cheek.

"Maybe your mother will let you visit me sometime. It's not goodbye, sweetie. I'll see you again, I promise."

Despite his reassuring words, little Santana continues to cry and tries to hold on to her father to prevent him from leaving.

"Por favor, don't go, Papi!" She pleads.

Lucy feels her heart break at the sight of Santana's mother pulling the young Latina away from her father as she cries and begs the man to stay.

"He has to go, honey." Her mother says. "Let go, mija."

"No!" Santana continues to shout. " _Don't leave me!"_ She shouts in Spanish reaching out for her father as her mother finally pulls her away from him.

"I'll see you again." Her father says. "Be good for your mother and take care of your brother, ok?"

Santana wipes her eyes. "Ok, Papi."

Lucy watches as the man finally leaves and Santana breaks free from her mother to run after her father to the front door, as she continues to cry.

Seeing enough, Lucy returns to the present time and discovers it's now morning.

"Where'd you go?" Lucy jumps with her hand over her heart, making Santana snort. "Sorry, I didn't meant to care you." She apologizes then sips her coffee.

"It's ok." Lucy waves her off.

"So?"

Lucy arches her brow. "So, what?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Where'd you go?" She repeats. Lucy debates what she should say, then Santana shrugs. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I was just-getting to know you better." She settles for.

Santana looks confused. "And how did you do that?"

Lucy holds up her hand, showing off her ring. "It took me to little Santana."

Santana slowly nods. "What did you see?"

Lucy hesitates, knowing it's probably a sensitive subject still. "The day your dad left." She says above a whisper, trying to read Santana's reaction.

Santana pauses mid sip then puts her mug down with a sigh. "He never came back."

Lucy frowns, feeling her heart break for the Latina again. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard that was for you."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "Sometimes I wonder where he is, or what he's doing, but I don't as much as I used to. And I don't hate my Mother anymore." She confesses then scoffs. "I don't know why I told you that. I've never told _anyone_ that before." She says shocked of herself.

Lucy shrugs. "I'm easy to talk to, I guess. Which is new for me. Other than my best friends, everyone says I'm a bitch." The blonde then pauses as a thought occurs to her. "Or they _did_ say I was a bitch." She says with a frown. Santana suddenly walks past Lucy, confusing the blonde. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see!" She shouts, before quickly returning with the newspaper in hand. "We're going to settle this once and for all." She says opening the paper. Lucy stands next to Santana, looking over her shoulder. Santana turns to the obituaries then scans the page for a Lucy. "What's your last name?"

"Fabray." She says above a whisper, nervous she might be in it.

Santana turns her head and offers a smile. "You're not in here."

Lucy looks surprised but relieved. "I'm not?"

Santana shakes her head. "Nope." The blonde is really happy, however, she quickly realizes something. "What's wrong? You should be happy."

"If I'm not dead, then what the hell happened to me?"

Santana sighs. "Maybe you're in a coma." She suggests. "Ever see the movie _Just Like Heaven_?" Lucy shakes her head. "Well Resse Witherspoon's character is in a coma but she's like a ghost that only one guy can see because before she got into a car accident, she was supposed to go on a date with him. And he helps her wake up because he fell in love with her." She explains. "Maybe you have to help me to wake up."

"Yeah, maybe." Lucy says still caught up in her thoughts when an alarm suddenly goes off, scaring both girls.

"Shit, I have to go to work." Santana dumps the rest of her coffee into the sink then rushes to brush her teeth. She's almost out the door when she remembers Lucy.

"Are you staying here or?"

"Is it ok if I go with you? It's not like I have anything else to do."

Santana shrugs. "Sure. Just try not to talk to me too much around people. I don't need to look like I'm crazy."

Lucy chuckles following Santana to her car. "Fair enough." In the car, Lucy ignores the mystery of how she's able to sit in the vehicle but unable to touch anything else. "Where do you work?" She asks to distract herself from the confusing thought.

"I work at a couple of places. Right now we're going to Breadstix."

Lucy arches her brow. "Did you just make that up?"

Santana laughs. "No, it's a restaurant."

"Oh." Lucy ducks her head, embarrassed.

At the restaurant, Lucy sticks close by to Santana but doesn't get in her way. Even thought the brunette could literally walk through her, both decide it's too weird for them both when Santana did it on accident.

While following her around, Lucy observes how Santana interacts with the costumers and even her coworkers and friends. The brunette seems more care free with friends but at the same time still guarded. With the customers she's completely closed, however she's still kind, unless disrespected by rude people.

For the most part, Santana is professional with the customers, Lucy notes, until she serves a certain tall blonde.

"Hey, Brittany." Santana greets with a bright smile, earning one in return.

"Hey, San. Did you get to see your Mom yesterday?"

Santana nods. "I did. She's doing good, the farm keeps her really busy. She was mad I don't see her much but I was expecting that."

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't be too happy if I didn't get to see you all the time, too."

Lucy's eyes widen. The tall blonde is totally flirting with Santana but the brunette is absolutely oblivious to it.

"Wow, she really does need my help." She says to herself from her spot behind Santana. The Latina glances behind her shoulder, hearing the comment but ignores it.

"Do I even have to ask what you want?" Santana asks with a laugh.

Brittany chuckles. "No. The regular please and thank you."

Santana nods. "Pancakes it is."

Lucy follows Santana to the kitchen so she can put in Brittany's order. Then the brunette discreetly gestures for Lucy to follow her in the break room.

"What's with the commentary?" She asks crossing her arms.

Lucy arches her brow. "You're kidding, right?" Santana remains silent, glaring at the blonde. "She was clearly flirting with you." Lucy says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Is she your friend? Is she the blonde in the picture at your house?"

"Yes, but she's also just a regular that comes here all the time."

"Did you ever think you're why she keeps coming back? I mean, she is also your friend, after all."

Santana shrugs. "No, she really likes the food."

Lucy snorts. "Is it really _that_ good?"

"Some of it."

Lucy chuckles. "She clearly likes you. Why don't you ask her out? Is it because you're straight?"

Santana scoffs. "No me gusta. I'm out and I'm proud." She tries to return to work but Lucy blocks her exit.

"Then why not ask her out?"

Santana sighs. "Because I-I just don't want to, ok? So you can stop wasting your time." Again, Santana tries to leave but Lucy doesn't move an inch.

"This is why I'm here."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Don't make me walk through you again." With a reluctant sigh, Lucy steps aside.

The rest of the day Lucy watches Santana work while trying to come up with a plan to get the brunette to ask Brittany out on a date. However, that might be easier said than done. But looking back at her ring, she gets an idea. Santana had to of dated before to get her heartbroken like the creepy bald guy said. If she knew what happened, maybe she can help.

Slipping away from Santana as she gets ready to go home, the blonde hopes Santana won't be too angry. This time, Lucy closes her eyes to focus on a specific time of Santana's life, since the ring took her the last time. As always the ring suddenly glows pink before transporting her.

Unlike the first time, Lucy finds herself in a dorm room. It comes as no surprise to Lucy the Latina wouldn't have her first girlfriend until college. It's when she found out she was bi herself. Suddenly the door opens as said brunette and a mystery blonde walk into the room, holding hands.

"I think it's safe to say she has a type." She says to herself.

Santana and the mystery blonde giggle and start making out on one of the beds. for a second Lucy feels like she should look away, but before it gets too heated, the pair stop.

"We should actually study this time." The mystery blonde suggests. "We both failed our last test and I don't know about you but, I need good grades to keep this scholarship."

Santana groans. "Mami would kill me." The blonde snorts. "Fine, we'll study."

The girls get out their books and notes then silently study for their upcoming test. However, after an hour, they get a little distracted.

"I think we should take a break now." Santana says, kissing the blonde's neck.

"Ugh, me too."

Again, Lucy feels like she should look away, and eventually does when mystery blonde's hand wanders up Santana's shirt to her breasts. Lucy even almost leaves, thinking the pair are going to end up having sex when the door suddenly opens.

"What the fuck, Dani?!" Another brunette shouts, very angry. The other blonde, Dani, jumps away from Santana.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I thought you were at a study group."

The mystery brunette and Santana both glare at Dani. "You're sorry because you thought I wasn't supposed to be here?!" She shouts even more angry. "You're sorry you got caught, that's all you can say?!"

"I'm so-" Dani can't finish her sentence, mystery brunette slaps her in the face then storms out of the room. Dani holds her cheek and looks down at Santana.

"Fuck you, Dani."

As Santana storms out of the room, discreetly wiping her eyes, the surroundings begin to slowly change. Suddenly Lucy finds herself in the middle of an apartment she doesn't recognize. Santana is siting on the couch with yet another blonde.

"It's official, Santana definitely has a type." She says with a laugh.

Santana seems kind of nervous yet relaxed at the same time as she watches mystery blonde write in a notebook.

"Babe, I know you're busy getting ready for a meeting but I need to talk to you about something for a minute."

Mystery blonde nods and turns to Santana. "Sure. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just I was-I was telling my Mami about you the other day when we had diner together and she-um-she wants to meet you." Mystery blonde sighs deeply. "I know you'll be busy this week but maybe-"

"Honey, I told you this a thousand times already. I can't meet your Mother. The moment I tell her how old I am, she'll hate me. No parent wants their child to date someone who is older than them."

Santana frowns. "You're only three years older than me. And it's not just my Mother, you haven't told anyone we're dating and it's been almost three months."

Mystery blonde huffs. "Well, I'm just not ready, and I'm not sure I ever will be."

Santana glares at the woman. "So you admit you're ashamed to be with me." Mystery blonde tries to comfort the Latina but she pulls away. "No, I'm not putting myself through this. I'm not going back in the closet for someone who's not even willing to come out at least sometime down the road."

"Fine then. Fucking leave. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!"

"Fuck you!"

Again, as Santana leaves, Lucy's surroundings change. At this point the blonde hopes she'll return to Santana's house, feeling she couldn't take it if she has to see Santana's heart break for a third time. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happens.

This time, Santana is outside, what looks to be a park. It's just getting dark outside and Santana has some torches lit, with a blanket and a picnic basket. Lucy has some hope it won't be too bad this time. Santana looks so happy during this period of her life. On the other hand, the blonde realizes that just might make it worse.

It looks like Santana is waiting for someone as she sets up all the food on to the blanket when another blonde approaches, looking surprised.

"San, what is all of this?"

Santana smiles and pecks her lips. "It's our date for our two year anniversary. You've been working a lot, so I wanted to do something simple on your lunch break."

The blonde smiles in returns. "That's very sweet of you, thank you."

Santana blushes. "You're welcome."

The couple sit and eat while making small talk and occasionally Santana sneaks in a few kisses. Lucy can tell she's still nervous about something, though.

"So-"

"I-" They say at the same time.

"You first." Santana says with a laugh.

"I have good news, now that I have the time to tell you." Santana silently encourages the blonde to continue. "Well, it's a good and bad. Which do you want first?"

"Good, I guess." Santana says, now worried.

"Ok, I-uh-I got promoted."

Santana smiles. "That's great news, babe. But, then what's the bad news?"

The blonde sighs. "I'll have to move to Chicago."

Santana slowly nods. "What does this mean for us?"

"I don't know. I was going to wait until later to tell you but then you called about a surprise." She explains. "Do you want a long distance relationship?"

Santana shrugs. "I think we should at least try."

"San, you know it wouldn't work out. We wouldn't physically be together, it wouldn't even feel like you have a girlfriend., and that wouldn't be fair to you."

Santana scoffs. "So you're just going to give up on us?"

The blonde frowns. "I'm not giving up, I'm giving you chance to be with someone you can actually date." She reasons.

"Just go."

The blonde tries to hug Santana but she pulls away. "I'm sorry. But one day you'll see this was a good thing."

Santana avoids her gaze and waits for the blonde to leave. Once she's sure she's gone, the Latina pulls out a small jewelry box and opens it. "So much for that."

Lucy gasps, feeling herself tear up. "She wanted to propose?" She says to herself. "Awe, Santana. You deserved better."

For the last time her surroundings chance and Lucy finds herself standing in the middle of Santana's living room, in present time.

"Where did you go this time?" Santana asks from behind Lucy, drinking her coffee once again. However, this time she didn't scare the blonde. Lucy turns around wiping her eyes. Santana frowns. "What's wrong?"

Lucy shrugs. "I really wish I could hug you right now."

Santana avoids Lucy's sympathetic gaze. "How old was I this time?"

"College, I think. I just went through everyone you dated. Well, at least I think it was everyone. I don't know how many girlfriends you had." She adds.

"Just three, and that's enough."

Lucy nods slowly. "You do remember I'm here to change that, right?"

Santana shrugs. "Yeah, well, let's just say I'll let you try but I doubt it'll happen."

Lucy flashes a weak smile. "Challenge accepted."

Santana snorts drinking the rest of her coffee. "Are you coming with me to work again?"

"Yup. I gotta get you to ask Brittany out somehow."

Santana just shakes her head as she puts her mug into the sink. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." As promised, the Latina is ready for work in just a few minutes.

Just as the day before, Lucy follows Santana around as she works but this time she keeps trying to get the Latina to ask Brittany out.

"She just gave you two opportunities to ask her out. She's not just telling you she has nothing to do this weekend for her health." Santana just discreetly waves the blonde off as she wait another table.

To have a quiet place to think, Lucy goes into the back room where some of the employees like to take their breaks.

"You're beginning to make me second guess myself."

Lucy jumps and turns to discover the bald man. "You're allowed to come down here?"

He shrugs. "Well, I've been watching you and I didn't think I'd have to come down so soon to help you."

Lucy scoffs. "I told you before you picked the wrong girl for this."

"Touché. But I still believe in you." Lucy flashes a weak smile. "Now, you can't force Santana to ask this Brittany girl out."

"Yeah, I got that."

"But you can make Brittany _think_ she has."

Lucy frowns. "How?"

Bald man points to a pen and pad an employee left behind. "If you concentrate hard enough, you can write a note, making it appear it's from Santana."

Lucy looks surprised. "I can?"

The man nods. "Remember, be patient with Santana. She's just as stubborn as you."

Before Lucy can defend herself, the man disappears in a bright white light. Letting it go, for now, the blonde decides to use her energy on writing the note. Lucy stands I front of the table and attempts to concentrate as hard as she can. However, nothing happens.

"Really?" She asks in frustration.

Proving the bald man right, she's stubborn and won't give up. After four tries, Lucy finally is able to get the pen up. She's slow at writing, but with practice, she can get better. When she's finished, Lucy admires her handy work when a thought occurs to her, and the blonde curses under her breath.

"How the hell am I going to get this to Brittany?" Suddenly someone walks in and before Lucy knows it, their arm is through her torso to get to their forgotten pen and pad. "This feels super weird."

The man takes the pen and pad as he returns to work. Lucy follows him and watches as he realizes someone has written on his pad. Then he brings the paper over to Brittany.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

She also watches as Santana gives Brittany her debit card back. Lucy winces seeing Santana be confused then play off like she knew about the note all along. Brittany clearly flirts with the Latina some more before she excuses herself. Santana spots Lucy and marches toward the break room.

"What the fuck did you just do, and how did you do it?" She ask crossing her arms.

"I used a lot of energy writing that note and some guy you work with did the rest of the work for me." She cautiously explains.

"I can't believe you would do something like that behind my back."

"What else was I going to do? You weren't asking her out." Santana sighs deeply. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you going on a date with her?"

Santana scoffs. "Yeah, I have no choice. She would've been heartbroken if I told her I wasn't the one who wrote that note."

Lucy frowns. "I'm sorry, Santana, but I didn't know what else to do."

Santana just return to work, not saying another word. Feeling like she's not wanted anymore, Lucy decides to check on a certain blonde family. This time the mother is missing while the father is with the children, and they're not so sad. The kids are actually playing with their father, and it warms Lucy's heart.

"Daddy! No fair!" Chloe shouts as he tickles her.

"No fair? They're aren't any rules." Lucas jumps on his father's back. "Oh no, I'm being out numbered!" He says with a laugh.

"Quiet down in there, I'm trying to sleep!" The mother shouts from the other room.

The father takes a deep breath. "Come on, kids, let's play outside."

"Is Mommy still sick?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, buddy. She should feel better soon, though."

Curious, Lucy doesn't follow the trio outside. Instead she checks on their mother, and searches for the master bedroom, assuming that's where she would be napping.

Reaching the room, the older blonde is laying in bed, still in her pajama's and used tissues are scattered around all over the bed and even the floor. She has tear marks down both her cheeks.

Her eyes are red, and they have bags underneath them. Lucy can tell she hasn't slept in a while. She also notices a photo of the man she met at the bar on the woman's night stand. It's a sad sight to see. It makes Lucy wonder if that's what her own mother has been up to ever since the accident. But she doesn't let herself think about that for too long before she returns to Santana's house.

"Don't tell me you went to my past again. Because I have to tell ya, it's starting to feel like an invasion of my privacy." Santana says from the couch.

"No, I didn't go to your past again. I was still in the present." Lucy vaguely explains.

Santana narrows her eyes up at the blonde then shrugs. "I won't be here long. I'm working at the Lima Bean today."

Lucy frowns. "You have two jobs?"

"Yeah, well, gotta pay the bills. My tips from the restaurant alone aren't going to pay them all, even on a good day." Lucy just nods. "Do you have to come?"

"No, but I hope you don't mind if I do. I still don't have anything else to do."

Santana snorts. "True. Maybe during my break you can show me how you wrote that note to Brittany."

Lucy shrugs, albeit with a smile. "Sure, I can try."

At work, Lucy once again sticks by Santana's side and as promised, during her break the brunette finds some privacy behind the building so they can talk.

"Ok, first start explaining how you figured out you can write." Santana says before digging into her diner.

"Bald guy showed up."

Santana arches her brow. "At the restaurant?"

Lucy nods. "He came to help me. And he told me if I concentrated enough I could write a note and make Brittany _think_ you asked her out. I really do feel bad, and that doesn't happen a lot for me, but I had no other choice." She explains.

Santana slowly nods. "I guess I can't blame you then. If I were in your shoes, I would of done the same thing."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No." Lucy smiles, breathing a sigh of relief. "But since you got me into this date, you have to help me find something to wear."

Lucy shrugs. "Fair enough. We can see what you have in your closet tomorrow."

Suddenly the back door opens and a woman peaks her head out. "San, I could really use your help out here. Some kids are out here causing trouble."

"I'll be right there." Santana waits until the door is shut to turn to Lucy. "Gotta go. If you're bored you can go back to the house."

"It's ok. I'd rather stay here with you."

Santana flashes a weak smile then returns to work with Lucy on her heels. After a long evening, the pair return to Santana's house. Lucy gives the brunette some privacy as she showers then changes into pajama's. In the living room, Santana flips through all the channels before finally giving up.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Lucy shrugs. "Sure."

Santana looks through her options before finally picking one. " _My Cousin Vinny_?"

"I've never seen it."

Santana gasps. "It's a classic, how have you not seen this?"

Lucy chuckles. "I don't know. I'm not a big movie person, I guess."

Santana scoffs. "Well that's about to change. We're officially having a movie marathon of every movie you haven't seen." She says putting the DVD into the player.

As promised, most of the night the pair watch a marathon of movies Lucy hasn't seen. However, at one point Santana eventually falls asleep curled into a ball on the couch.

Seeing as the brunette is cold, Lucy wonders if she can put a blanket on her the same way she was able to write the note. Concentrating real hard, the blanket on the back of the couch slowly falls on to Santana.

"Goodnight, San." She whispers, despite knowing the Latina can't hear her.

Lucy spends the rest of her night watching the movies she was supposed to watch with Santana until morning. The blonde thought Santana would never wake up until she hears the brunette groaning behind her.

"Ugh, shit. What time is it?" She asks still trying to wake up.

"Nine."

Again, Santana groans. "It's too early."

"What time do you have to leave for work?"

"In an hour."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Santana huffs. "Fine, Mom."

Lucy crosses her arms glaring at the Latina. "It was just a question."

Santana snorts. "And I was just teasing, relax." Embarrassed, Lucy avoids her gaze when Santana realizes she now has a blanket on. "I don't remember falling asleep with a blanket on." She says confused.

"Oh, I put it on. You looked cold so."

Santana just offers an appreciative smile before eating breakfast and getting ready for work. The next few days are pretty much the same after that. Santana goes to work, Lucy follows and once in a while gives advice for her date. Santana continues to tease the blonde, even pointing out if it was smart getting advice from someone who hasn't even been on dates herself in a long time.

"So how is it someone like you hasn't been on a date before-uh-well you know." Santana asks one day during her lunch break at the restaurant.

Lucy narrows her eyes. "What do you mean someone like me?"

Santana shrugs. "I just mean you're really pretty and not too much of a bitch."

"Oh." Lucy says looking at the floor. "Well, I worked a lot." She explains.

"You're preaching to the choir, sister."

Lucy sighs. "I didn't _have_ to work so much, though. I'm-was." She pauses for a moment, still unsure if her life is in the past tense. "The CEO of my own magazine. I've worked with A-list celebrities, fashion designers and chefs. I'd rather put all my energy into becoming the best, to make my Dad proud. The few times I did date, I treated it like work. They all thought I was a bitch, and they were right."

"I don't think you're all that bad."

Lucy snorts. "Gee, thanks."

Santana chuckles. "I'm kidding. You're actually really sweet."

Lucy slowly nods. "Thinking you've died changes you, I guess." There's a short silence as Santana tries to think of something comforting to say.

"But how many people can say they're getting a second chance?" Lucy just flashes a weak smile, feeling a little better. "Now that you told me a little about yourself, I kinda wanna know more. Besides, you already know a lot about me. I say it's a fair trade."

Lucy snorts. "Like what?"

Santana shrugs. "What's your middle name?"

Lucy narrows her eyes, albeit with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? You know mine." She points out.

Lucy groans. "Ok-uh-it's Quinn."

Santana slowly nods. "Lucy Quinn Fabray." She says out loud, testing to see if she likes it or not. "Not bad. I've heard worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I think Quinn suits you more." She admits. Lucy smiles. "I'm gonna call you Quinn from now on. Or maybe just Q for short."

Lucy chuckles. "Ok."

Ever since that day Santana has called Lucy, Quinn or Q as promised. Lucy didn't think she would like it at first, but it's grown on her. It's finally Friday, the night of Santana's date with Brittany and the Latina is nervous.

"San, relax. It's just Brittany. You know her and you know she likes you, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't." She says as Santana finishes getting ready.

"It's not that. It's been so long since I've been on a date and-" Santana stops mid sentence with a sigh.

"You're afraid you'll fall for her then have your heartbroken again." Lucy finishes for her

"Yeah. I don't want to waste my time again."

"Well if there's one thing I learned from this experience is, life is too short to worry about that. And the cliché is true. It's better to have lost love than not have loved at all."

Santana slowly nods. "Have you ever loved anyone?"

Lucy shrugs. "Once, in college."

"It's been that long?" Santana asks surprised.

"Well, yeah. We were engaged, my whole future was taken away from me." She explains. "And I guess I didn't want to waste my time again either."

Santana offers a sympathetic smile then checks the time. "Shit, I'm going to be late picking Britt up." The brunette checks her hair then grabs her purse and rushes out of the bathroom with Lucy on her heels.

"Where are you taking her again?"

"The movies. She wants to see some cartoon."

Lucy narrows her eyes confused. "But you don't like cartoons."

During their movie marathon, Santana felt the need to educate Lucy about movies. According to the Latina comedies are the best, and cartoons can be the worst.

Santana shrugs, checking her makeup now in the mirror hanging in the living room. "It's _Pixar."_ She reasons. "Their movies aren't so bad." Santana continue to fuss with her appearance then turns to Lucy. "Coming with?"

"Just until you're comfortable enough on your own."

Santana nods. "Ok, let's go then."

During the ride to Brittany's apartment building, Lucy can tell Santana is still nervous and as much as she wants to hug the brunette to make her feel better, she can't. And by the time she thinks of something to say, Santana parks her car in front of the building.

"I'll be right back." Santana opens the car to get out when Lucy stops her.

"Isn't that Brittany over there?" She points to a tall figure approaching the car.

"Oh yeah."

Brittany gets into the car before Santana could greet her. "Hey, sorry I couldn't wait." Brittany blushes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." For a second Lucy feels like she shouldn't be here until she notices Santana discreetly glance in her direction, checking she's still there. "Are you sure you have everything?" She nervously asks.

Brittany chuckles. "I just need my purse. I bought some snacks to sneak in so you don't have to pay so much at the theater."

"Good idea."

Brittany covers the brunette's hand with her own. "San, relax. It's just me."

Santana nods. "Right."

At the movie theater, Santana pays for their tickets before they go inside. Brittany picks their seats all the way in the back then takes out the snacks and drinks she snuck in. She gives Santana a soda and some candy then takes out her own.

"What candy is this?" Santana asks holding up her box

"Dots. I didn't know what you like, so I picked my favorite."

Santana offers an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Britt but you can have them."

Brittany frowns. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "Yeah, it's ok. I'll get myself some popcorn."

Lucy would follow th brunette but sine they're in public, Santana won't be able to talk to her without looking crazy. Santana isn't gone very long anyway. Throughout the movie, once in a while Santana will check Lucy is still with them. Lucy will silently gesture for her to relax and watch the movie or hold Brittany's hand.

At one point when everyone is too engrossed into the movie, Brittany starts to kiss Santana's neck, trying to get the brunette to make out with her instead.

"I thought you really wanted to see this?" Santana asks.

Getting the hint, Brittany sighs a little disappointed. "You're right, I do. How do you like it so far?" Santana just shrugs and shakes her hand, signaling it's ok.

" _Lucy."_ Lucy frowns hearing someone faintly call out to her. It's not even bald guy, which makes her more confused. " _Lucy, can you hear me?"_

Hearing it again, she realizes who it may be. "Mom?"

Suddenly the blonde isn't in the movie theater anymore. Instead she's in a hospital room. She can see herself hooked to some kind of machine breathing for her, while her Mother sits next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Mom." She repeats, despite knowing she can't hear her.

" _The doctor said I should try talking to you."_ Judy says getting chocked up. And Lucy doesn't know why, but even though they're in the same room, and her mother is right next to her, the woman's voice sounds so far away.

 _"But I don't know if you can hear me, or what I should say."_

"I can hear you, Mom."

Judy pauses, waiting for some kind of sign but sighs in disappointment when Lucy doesn't move.

 _"A lot has changed already since the accident."_ She continues anyway. " _Your sister is working all the time now. I think it's too hard for her to see you like this."_ Judy gets chocked up again. _"It's hard for me too, but I don't want you to feel alone."_

"It's ok, Mom. I'm not alone. I've been with Santana and she's been really great to me. You don't know who she is but I think you'd like her. She's such a good friend."

 _"I quit my job."_ Judy suddenly admits, surprising Lucy. " _I don't know how your sister does it but I couldn't get into my work again. It's a good thing I still get your Father's social security and now I have mine."_ She explains. _"It took me three days just to get out of bed."_ She confesses. _"But I go to church now and they have a support group for parents with children who have died or a long term illness. I know you're not sick but they let me join anyway."_

Lucy doesn't know whether to feel guilty, sad, or happy for her.

 _"I've only gone for a week, but so far it's helped."_

As Judy continues to talk, her voice becomes more and more distant, and Lucy's surroundings begin to darken.

"No, wait. Mom, Mom!" She shouts. "Mom!" Suddenly it's pitch black and she can't see anything. Scared, Lucy begins to panic. "Hello? Where am I?" She asks into the darkness. "Mom?" She pauses, waiting for something to happen when she hears it.

"Quinn."

"Santana?"

"Quinn, wake up." The Latina's voice is also distant, but not as much as her Mother's was. "Q, get your lazy ass up."

Lucy snorts then suddenly her surroundings slowly change again. This time to Santana's house, in her living room. The blonde is somehow laying on the couch.

"It's about time." Santana says impatient. "I thought you didn't sleep?"

"I-I wasn't."

Santana frowns crossing her arms. "Then what happened?"

Lucy sits up then shakes her head. "I don't know, it doesn't matter." Santana doesn't seem to be satisfied with that answer. "It's ok, I promise." The brunette slowly nods, trying to read Lucy. "How was your date?"

Santana suddenly smiles, dropping the subject. "Great. I mean, at first it kind of sucked. I really don't care for cartoons, even _Pixar_ , it turns out. But then we went for some ice cream and we walked around the park. Brittany is so sweet and funny. We're going out again next Friday night. We would go tomorrow but she has plans already."

Lucy flashes a weak smile, still shaken up a little. "That's awesome. Are you happy I wrote that note now?"

Santana playfully glares at the blonde. "Don't push it."

Lucy chuckles. "Sorry."

Santana shrugs. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The following morning, Lucy goes to work with Santana like always.

"So the date went good, huh?" Lucy asks in the car.

Santana smiles. "Yeah, I had fun. I'm still apprehensive about all of this but so far I feel ok dating again. I was so nervous last night but Brittany got me to relax."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy for you."

"Me too, actually. But I'm still cautious."

Lucy chuckles. "Of course you are. I would be too if I were you."

At the restaurant Santana is disappointed and confused not seeing Brittany at her regular booth. "Where's Brittany? She told me she would be here."

Lucy shrugs. "Maybe she's just late cause she wanted to buy you flowers." She suggests, trying to make Santana feel better.

Santana shrugs. "Whatever. It was just one date, anyway. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything."

Lucy feels bad as she watches Santana get to work. The rest of the morning the Latina is more moody than normal and it causes her to be rude to some of the customers. As Santana waits on yet another table, Brittany walks in like nothing happened.

If Lucy could, she would march over to the blonde and punch her in the face for making Santana feel like their date was no big deal. Santana also notices the blonde at her booth and takes a deep breath before walking over to the tall woman.

"The regular?" She asks, not even looking at the blonde, confusing the girl.

"Uh-Yeah, that would be great."

Santana nods writing it down. "I'll be back as soon as I can. We're busy today."

"San." Brittany says, stopping her from walking away. "What's wrong?"

Santana glares at the blonde. "Why weren't you here this morning? You said you would be and I walk in looking forward to seeing you and you weren't here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to come close to your lunch break, so we can eat together." She explains. "I didn't mean to upset you. I thought I told you that?"

Santana slowly shakes her head. "No, but it's ok. I just have to wait this one table before my break, then I'll get you your food."

"Then we'll eat together?"

Santana flashes a shy smile. "Yeah."

Brittany smiles in return. "Awesome. I'll be waiting." She says with a wink.

"Ok." Santana says with a laugh.

Lucy follows Santana into the back after she drops off the last couple orders, confused, since she couldn't hear their conversation.

"So everything is ok now?"

Santana nods. "Brittany said she came close to my break so we can eat together. Is that ok? I know we usually hang out."

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Although Lucy feels like it's not ok, she plays it off like it is anyway, for Santana's sake.

"Are you sure?"

Lucy nods offering a tight lipped smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. This is good for you, you can get to know her better. So go, don't leave her waiting."

Santana snorts then grabs her lunch before joining Brittany. Lucy watches as the pair talk and laugh together before trying to go back to her Mother, however, she finds herself at with a familiar blonde instead. The Father is boxing up his oldest son's possessions from his own little house, silently crying when his wife walks in.

"So it's true. You're packing up my baby's things like he never existed."

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard, but someone else will be moving in. We can't leave all of his stuff here."

She slowly nods. "Where are you taking them?" Her husband is silent. "Jack, where are you taking them?" She repeats.

"Storage, for now. Just until I figure out what to keep and what to donate."

"No, we're keeping all of it." She argues. "You hear me, Jack? All of it."

Jack just sighs deeply watching his wife walk out the door. The man then grabs the box he just packed and follows his wife out the front door when he bumps into someone.

"Oh, hey, Judy."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Lucy asks in shock.

 _"Hello, Jack. I stopped by at the house but the babysitter said you were here."_ Jack nods. " _I just wanted to check in, see how everyone is doing."_

Lucy narrows her eyes in confusion. Why is it she can hear everyone so clearly, but her Mother sounds like she's talking through a long tunnel?

Jack flashes a weak smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Today isn't easy but I'm getting through it. But Stacey-"

 _"It's not easy."_ Judy interrupts. _"Believe me, I know. That's why I joined the support group at the church. You and Stacey should at least consider going. It's helped a lot already. You don't even have to share anything. Hearing other parents stories, helps realize you're not alone."_

Jack exhales deeply. "Stacey will need a lot of convincing but maybe I'll stop by."

Judy smiles. _"Great. I hope to see you there. I'll leave you alone now, looks like you have a lot of packing to do."_

"Thank you. It was nice seeing you again."

 _"You, too."_ Judy agrees before catching a cab home.

Lucy doesn't stick around to watch a grieving Father pack his dead son's belongings. Seeing her Mother again, makes her realize how much she misses her. So instead she returns to Santana's house.

Not in the mood for TV, the blonde just looks out the kitchen window, over looking the neighborhood and a few farms and open fields. She doesn't know how long it is she stares out the window until Santana comes home, but before she knows it, the Latna is walking through the front door.

"There you are. I've been looking for you since I got off my lunch break, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy." Realizing Lucy is just starring out her kitchen window, crying, Santana frowns. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lucy sniffles, wiping her eyes. "I saw my Mother today."

Santana slowly nods. "That must of been a shock. You haven't seen her since-"

Lucy shakes her head. "I saw her before, during your date." She explains.

"That's where you went?"

"Yeah. My Mom was siting next to my hospital bed."

Santana offers a hopeful smile. "Well that's good, right? Now we know you're definitely not dead."

Lucy slowly nods again. "At the hospital I could barely hear her talk to me. Then when I saw her today with Jack, it still sounded like she was talking through a long tunnel. I don't understand it."

Santana shrugs. "Maybe because she's family, and right now you feel so far away from her." She offers, hoping it'll make the blonde feel better.

"Yeah, maybe. That actually makes sense." Lucy finally faces Santana offering an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

Santana smiles in return. "You're welcome." There's a short silence until a thought suddenly occurs to the Latina. "Who's Jack? Is he your friend, or something?"

Lucy shakes her head. "No, I actually never met him before-before the accident."

"Do you wanna talk about that?" Santana carefully asks, trying to read the blonde.

"The accident?" Santana nods. Lucy takes a deep breath. "It was the anniversary of my Dad's passing that night." Lucy pauses trying not to cry already. "I always drink on that day, so I went to the store to save for later then I went to the bar."

"This is probably irrelevant but I thought you worked a lot, how late was it when you went to the bar?"

Lucy shrugs. "A little after midnight by the time I got there."

Santana pinches her brows confused. "It's open that late?"

The blonde flashes a weak smile. "It's New York. It never sleep."

Santana looks surprised. "Why didn't you tell me you're from New York?"

Lucy shrugs. "You never asked."

Santana snorts. "Touché." There's a short silence before Lucy continues.

"Anyway, I got pretty drunk. I was dancing with pretty much everyone in the bar and there was this guy there. He flirted with me when I first got there but I turned him down. When I left, he offered to give me a ride because he thought I was too drunk. I kept-I kept insisting I was fine so he came with me instead, to make sure I got home safe."

Santana offers a sympathetic smile. "That was nice of him."

Lucy nods slowly as tears fill her eyes. She wipes them away before they could fall. "I got a text from my friend Mercedes. I guess I drunk called her." She says with a slight laugh. "I texted her back but before I could finish, a truck hit my side of the car and pinned us to a telephone pole." Getting more emotional, Lucy begins crying again.

"Hey, you can stop, it's ok."

Lucy shakes her head, wiping the tears away. "I don't know what happened to him, but I think he died instantly." Santana reaches out to comfort the blonde but pauses, realizing she can't touch her. "I don't even know his name. But I keep seeing his family. His Dad, Jack, just took all of his things into storage. And my Mom told him he should try going to a support group at church that she joined."

Santana wipes her own tears. "Now I wish I could hug you."

Lucy flashes weak smile. "I don't even know why I told you all that. It just came out."

Santana offers a sympathetic smile. "I'm easy to talk to, I guess." She repeats Lucy's words.

Suddenly Santana's phone rings, scaring them both. The brunette checks the caller I.D. "It's my Mom." She says frowning at the phone, confused, before answering. "Hey, Mami, is everything ok?" The brunette asks going into another room for some privacy.

While Santana talks on the phone, Lucy patiently waits for the Latina's return. However, she doesn't have to wait very long. Although she frowns seeing as Santana seems to be upset.

"Is everything ok?" Santana remains silent as she pours herself some box wine. "I take that as a no." Lucy says with a laugh.

"My Mom just called to tell me my brother Miguel is in town for work."

Lucy looks at the brunette confused. "Why is that a bad thing? Last I saw you seemed close."

Santana holds her finger up as she downs the rest of her wine. "Last you saw, we were just kids." She points out. "A lot has changed since then."

Lucy slowly nods. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

The brunette sighs deeply. "Long story short, he can't accept I'm gay."

Lucy looks surprised. "Oh. I don't know why I wasn't expecting that."

"Because it's the twentieth century, this shouldn't still be happening. Just like their shouldn't be racism either."

"I take it your Mom is ok with it, right?"

Santana nods. "Yeah, she's cool."

"So what are you going to do about your brother?"

Santana shrugs. "Avoid him like I always do. Mami would like it if we got along like we did as kids but I just can't. Not anyone."

"I don't blame you."

Santana flashes a weak smile then buffs. "Well I've had enough of that conversation." Lucy chuckles. Santana pours herself another glass of wine. "Too bad you can't drink with me."

"I would if I could."

"I actually shouldn't be drinking so much. I promised Marley and Tina I would go out to dinner with them later. If keep drinking I don't know if I can stop this time." She jokes. "Wanna tag along?"

Lucy shrugs. "Might as well."

Santana puts away the box wine. Then the girls kill some time by Santana showing Lucy T.V. shows she's never seen before. After some teasing from Santana, Lucy tags along to dinner. Instead of going to Breadstix, the trio decide on another small cafe that wasn't Lima Bean. Santana didn't want to be at work when she wasn't working.

Santana meets Marley and Tina inside and is greeted with hugs by both women.

"I feel like we haven't hung out outside of work in forever." Tina says.

"I feel like we haven't even hung out at work." Marley says. "Santana is always eating by herself in the back of the building and now she's eating with Brittany."

Tina smiles. "How did that happen, by the way. It was so obvious she liked you the moment you two met. What made you decide to make a move after all this time?"

Santana shrugs. "I just realized life is too short not to take any risks."

"If I had alcohol, I would drink to that." Says Marley. Tina nods in agreement. "So are you two dating now, what's the status?"

Santana blushes. "We're just dating for now. It's been a long time since I dated, as you guys already know, so I want to take it slow. I took a risk getting my heartbroken again but I'm also going to be cautiously optimistic."

"So does this mean we can go on triple dates?" Tina asks.

"I don't know about that. We've only been on two dates. Brittany considered our lunch together today was a date." She adds seeing the confused looks of her friends, and even Lucy.

"Well when you do go on more dates, we definitely have to do a triple date." Marley says.

"What should their ship name be when they become official?" Tina asks Marley.

Santana snorts. "What?"

"Santitany?" Marley continues, ignoring Santana.

Tina cringes. "No."

"What's her last name?" Marley asks Santana.

"Pierce." Santana says worried what she'll come up with next.

"LoPierce?" Marley asks Tina. The other brunette shakes her head again.

"Guys, stop." Santana says. "We don't need a ship name, we're not together."

"What about putting Brittany's name first, then Santana's." Tina suggests, also ignoring Santana. Lucy can't help but smile watching the trio tease Santana. It makes her miss her own friends.

"Brittana?"

Tina smiles. "That's it!"

Santana glares at them both. "I hate you guys." Tina and Marley just laugh.

"Alright, we're done." Tina says. "We'll stop teasing you."

"Thank you."

"So what's new?" Marley asks Santana.

The Latina shrugs. "Besides Brittany, nothing."Of course that's a lie, but she would sound crazy if she said a blonde in a coma is helping her find true love.

"How's your Mom?" Tina asks.

"Good. I just talked to her on the phone before I got here." Santana says with a sigh. "Apparently my brother is in town for work."

"Did she try to convince you to have dinner with them?" Marley asks.

Santana rolls her eyes. "She's convinced he'll suddenly change his views about my sexuality. I'm so sick of it."

Lucy can hear the frustration in Santana's voice and it makes the blonde feel bad for her. It's bad enough she's not close to her brother anymore because he doesn't accept who she is, but she also has to deal with her Mother forcing them to get along.

"One day she'll realize he won't change." Tina says.

"I won't hold my breath." Says Santana.

Lucy continues watching the trio catch up and tease some more until Santana leaves and returns to her little house.

"You should hang out with your friends more." Lucy says following Santana to her bedroom. "I could tell you missed them."

"I can say the same for you." Lucy looks confused. "I noticed you spaced out at one point. You were thinking about your friends, weren't you?"

She nods. "Yeah, I miss them."

"Why don't you use the ring to see them, like your Mom." The brunette suggests picking out what to wear for bed.

Lucy shrugs. "Last time I saw them they were crying over me. And it was hard enough seeing my Mother crying. I don't know if I can handle that again." She explains.

"You don't know they will be though." Santana points out.

"I'd rather not risk it."

"You're the one who taught me life is too short not to take risks. Take your own advice and practice what you preach."

Lucy sighs deeply. "I'm not ready yet."

Santana shrugs. "Fair enough." There's a short awkward silence as Santana looks at Lucy, as if she's waiting for something. "I know you don't need to change your outfit or sleep, but I need to change into my pajamas."

Realizing she had just been standing around staring at the Latina, Lucy blushes. "Right, I'm so sorry. I'll wait for you in the living room." Santana just laughs as Lucy quickly leaves the room.

Santana and Lucy then continue their routine of watching T.V. before the brunette goes to bed. Lucy debates using her ring to see her friends again but decides against it. Instead she ends up at the blonde family household again. Stacey is getting worse while Jack is trying to keep his family from completely falling apart.

For the next few weeks the same routine of following Santana to work and the brunette's little lunch dates with Brittany continues. The blonde also continues visiting the family she wishes she could apologize to while avoiding her own family and friends. Santana and Brittany still aren't official but they are now going on their fifth date.

Lucy used to be happy for the Latina but lately she's been jealous seeing Santana do the things she always craved to do but was too scared. At least that's the only explanation she can think of. The jealousy has gotten so bad recently, Lucy can't even stand to stick around through the whole thing so she's not looking forward to tonight. She would skip it all together but Santana claims she feels more relaxed when she's around and the blonde has trouble saying no to her.

"Where are you going this time?" Lucy asks while Santana finishes her makeup.

"I don't know. It's supposed to be a surprise." Santana does some touch ups on her hair then sprays some perfume on. For some reason it's small stuff like that Lucy misses, the smell of perfume, the smell of fresh air, even fresh cut grass. "I hope I'm not too under dressed."

Santana is just wearing a casual blue dress but in Lucy's eyes she looks good in anything.

"You look beautiful."

Santana blushes. "Thank you."

Lucy's eyes widen, not realizing she said that out loud. Luckily for her, Santana doesn't notice as someone knocks on the door.

"That should be Brittany. Are you sure this dress is fine?" The brunette asks insecure.

"Absolutely."

"Ok." Santana fixes her hair one last answering the door.

"Hey you."

Santana chuckles. "Hey."

"You look gorgeous, as always." Lucy rolls her eyes, feeling the familiar green eyes monster. It's so unfair she never got a second chance to find her own true love, and she didn't expect to feel so jealous over the fact.

"Thank you." Santana says blushing. Although she's still cautious, the brunette is slowly getting usedto dating again and Brittany has been making it pretty easy for her.

"Do you have your keys?" Santana nods. "Kay, let's go."

Holding hands, the pair walk to Brittany's car. Lucy follows and sits in the back seat. As always Santana looks through the mirror to check Lucy is still with them, a habit she doesn't even understand why she's picked up. When they finally arrive at their destination, Santana is slightly confused and worried.

"What are we doing in the park?" Santana asks.

"I thought we could have a picnic by the water."

Santana flashes a tight lipped smile. "Sounds great."

Lucy shakes her head. "You didn't tell her you don't like the lake?" During their time together, Santana has given the blonde a small tour around town. The park was one of their stops and Santana mentioned she doesn't go to the park often, especially by the lake because she's always getting but by mosquitoes.

Santana ignores Lucy and instead follows Brittany to the lake after the taller blonde retrieves a basket and blanket from the trunk. Brittany lays out the blanket close to the water before they both sit down. Then the blonde takes out all the food.

With the exception of getting bit by all the bugs, Santana has a pretty good time. Brittany always makes her laugh so she's fun to be around. Although she has been confused as to why Lucy has been giving her date dirty looks lately. She doesn't know what's gotten into the other blonde, she has a hunch but she doesn't have the time to think about that, especially with Brittany's lips on her neck as she straddles the brunette's lap.

"I need you, San." Brittany moans.

"Right now, out here?"

Brittany pulls herself away from Santana's neck, panting. "Yeah, why not? No one comes to the park now. No one will see us."

Brittany crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss before Santana could give her an answer. Then Santana pulls away with a apprehensive smile. "Ok. I haven't even has sex in a while much less outside so go slow, ok?"

The blonde nods creasing Santana's cheek. "Of course."

As the pair continue to make out, Lucy has to turn away, feeling the green monster return. She wishes so badly to have someone to be intimate with. She can't even remember the last time she had sex. Hearing Brittany moan, gets Lucy's attention and suddenly she finds it hard to breathe. It scares the blonde as she holds on to her chest.

"Sa-San." She calls put as it becomes even more difficult to breathe.

As Brittany continues to kiss Santana's neck, now with her hand palming the brunette's breast, Santana notices Lucy holding on her chest and gasping for air. Santana's heart drops at the sight.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry but I'm not ready to do this."

The taller blonde pouts. "Are you sure?"

Santana glances at Lucy and nods. "I think you should just go home."

"What about you?"

"I'll walk. I want to get some more fresh air." She says in a hurry, begging Brittany to leave.

Brittany sighs in disappointment. "Ok, I can understand that. I'll see you at Breadstix?"

Santana nods. "Of course."

Brittany pecks Santana's lips then gathers everything before getting in her car. The second Brittany drives away, Santana rushes over to Lucy who is now laying on the ground still holding on to her chest and gasping to breathe.

"Q, what's going on?" She asks worried for her friend.

"I don't-I don't know." She manages to say.

"Please don't die." Santana pleads, silently crying.

Suddenly Lucy groans in pain. She feels herself floating away before she blacks out. Lucy doesn't know how long she's out for but suddenly she hears a faint beeping noise. It sounds like a machine in a hospital as the beeping is steady, then it becomes louder and Lucy becomes air she's laying in a bed. Then she hears muffled talking. Lucy doesn't understand what they're saying however the harder she concentrates, it soon becomes clear.

"The chances of your daughter waking up now is slim to none. It's been almost a month since the accident." She hears a deep voice say. "It's time to consider pulling the plug."

Before Lucy could hear any more, the blonde feels herself floating away again. And although it's still difficult to breathe, she doesn't feel any pain , she blacks out but this time she opens her eyes and finds herself laying on Santana's living room floor. The lights are out and it's fairly quiet. Except Lucy can hear someone crying and follows the noise to Santana's bedroom. The Latina is curled up in a ball, crying.

"San." She says, getting the brunette's attention. "I'm not dead, it's ok."

Santana gasps and rushes to the blonde once again. She goes to hug the blonde but then remembers she can't. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I think I was in my body."

Santana narrows her eyes, confused. "How-?"

"I don't know, but I need your help. I heard the doctor tell my Mother to consider pulling the plug. I can't die yet, San. There's so much I want to do still."

"You want me to go to New York and tell a woman I've never met to not pull the plug on her daughter, who she thinks I also never met."

Lucy nods. "I know it sounds crazy but you're all I have. I know my Mom would think she doesn't want me to suffer or become a vegetable and I can't have that happen but she can't see me."

Santana takes a deep breath. "I don't really have the money to fly." Lucy pouts. "But I can ask my Mami."

Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. "Please, San." She begs again. "I know I'm asking for a lot-"

"It's ok. For you, I'll do it." Santana cuts her off. "I thought I lost you already, I can't lose you again."

Lucy smiles. "Thank you."

Santana smiles in return them grabs her keys before rushing to her car. Lucy follows along and the blonde swears Santana speeds to her Mother's house. Santana doesn't even turn the car off before running into the house. Her Mother is watching T.V with her brother but she ignores him and her Mother's surprised faces.

"Mami, this is going to sound crazy and I need you not to ask any questions but I need money for a plane ticket to New York."

"If you expect me to give you that much money, you better explain."

Santana huffs. "I don't have time, just please give me the money."

Miguel scoffs. "Dont do it, Mami. If she can't give you an explanation then she doesn't deserve to get any of your money."

"Oh, but you do?" Santana asks.

"Enough." Their Mother says. "I'll give you the money but eventually I'd like to know why you need to be in New York so bad."

Santana nods. "Deal."

Her Mother gives her the money then Santana runs back to her car.

"Thank you." Lucy says.

Santana smiles. "Anytime." She says with a wink.

During her rush to get the money from her Mother, Santana forgot to pack some clothes. The brunette packs everything as fast as she can then finally leaves for the airport. The flight from Ohio to New York feels like forever to the woman but eventually they land at the JFK airport.

Waiting for a cab, Lucy tells Santana what hospital she would likely be at. When a cab finally stops, Santana passes the location on to the driver and even pays him extra to get there as fast as he can without going over the speed limit. It warms Lucy's heart to see Santana cares so much about her. She had no idea she was so important to the Latina in such a short time. At the hospital Santana brings her luggage inside to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Lucy Fabray's room is?" Unbeknownst to the brunette, Judy had just exited the cafeteria with her daughter Frannie. Lucy tries to tell Santana but the Latina isn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry. The patient is in critical condition. Unless you're family or have permission by the family, I can't let you in her room."

Intrigued by the stranger, Judy steps forward. "She has my permission." The nurse nods with a polite smile.

"Thank you." Santana says.

"Before I let you see my daughter, how do you know her?"

Santana glances at Lucy silently praying the blonde will forgive her for keeping a secret she's kept too long now. Ever since Lucy showed up in her car, the name always sounded familiar. And it was confirmed she knew it when Lucy told her what her last name is. She just always forgot to and when she did, she was afraid Lucy would be mad.

"I was in New York before, visiting with some friends. We met some cool people and one of them suggested I go on a date with your daughter. I thought I was going to get stood up because I was told she was stubborn when it came to dating. Turns out I was wrong." She says with a sad smile. "I know this sounds crazy but I know the doctor told you to consider pulling the plug. I came here to ask you not to do that." She pleads.

Although Lucy is very confused, she's not mad at the Latina.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Frannie asks in a accusing tone.

Santana sighs deeply wishing she could tell them the truth. "I know it's hard to believe, but I'll just say I know that's not what she would have wanted."

"How could you poss-" Frannie starts to ask when Judy cuts her off.

"I've though about what I should do for the last three hours." She confesses. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't want her to suffer. But I've been praying to god to give me a sign what Lucy would want, and now you're here, telling me not to pull the plug."

"But, Mom."

Judy holds her hand up. "Thank you."

Santana awkwardly nods. "Thank you for giving her another chance."

Judy flashes a weak smile. "Do you want to see her?"

Santana gives it some thought. "Sure."

The Latina follows Judy and a reluctant Frannie to Lucy's room. Walking inside, Santana puts her luggage on one of the chairs with a gasp, not used to seeing the blonde look so sick. Santana stands next to the bed with Lucy on the other side.

"We'll give you some privacy." Judy says. The woman has to force Frannie to leave Santana on her own with her youngest daughter.

This is it, it's her chance to finally touch the blonde. Even though Santana has always craved to feel her, something is holding her back.

"It's so weird seeing you like this."

Lucy scoffs. "How do you think I feel?"

Santana offers an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

The blonde nods, getting the double meaning. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Santana asks, surprised.

"No. I still met you, and no matter how it happened, I'm really glad I did."

Santana blushes. "Me too." Suddenly feeling more confident, Santana reaches out and holds Lucy's hand, making the blonde across from her gasp in shock. "What's wrong?" She asks, worried.

"I can feel that." Lucy whispers in shock herself.

Santana smiles. "You can?" The blonde nods. Santana bites her lip getting and idea. She hesitates again but then leans down and places a chaste kiss to Lucy's forehead. When She looks up to see said girl's response, Santana discovers she's gone. "Q?" She scans the room but Lucy is no where to be found. "Quinn?"

Suddenly the Latina feels Lucy's hand squeeze her own.

"Quinn?" She asks, this time smiling. "Wake up, Q." She encourages. The blonde's eyes flutter open and offers the best smile she can around the machine in her mouth. "Hey, beautiful." Lucy blinks as a greeting and squeezes Santana's hand again. "I'm going to tell your Mom and sister you're awake." For the third time, she squeezes Santana's hand.

The second Santana tells them Lucy woke up, everything becomes a blur for the blonde. Judy shouts for the doctors then the woman and Frannie cover her face with kisses until the doctor comes in and removes the machine that had been breathing for her for so long. He also checks her health before giving her Mother and sister the ok to hug her.

"Too tight, Mom." Lucy groans.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes breaking the embrace. "I'm just so happy you're ok."

Lucy smiles. "Me too." Lucy then scans the room of nurses looking for a particular brunette, and frowns not seeing her. Through all the chaos, Santana must have sneaked out.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Judy asks.

Lucy shakes her head. "I'm just tired."

"You should get some sleep." A nurse suggests.

"She's right." Judy agrees. "Frannie, you go home and I'll stay the night with your sister. Ok?"

She nods. "I'm so glad you're ok." Frannie says giving Lucy a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Frannie also says goodbye to their Mother before leaving.

"Lay down, honey, get some rest. It's late."

Lucy does as she's told and sinks into the covers with a content sigh. It feels like she hasn't slept in forever. As she quickly falls into a deep sleep, Judy notices a ring she hasn't seen before on her daughter's hand. Curious, the woman takes it off to get a closer look. Still with no idea where it came from, Judy puts it in her pocket.

The following morning Judy is in a rush to get Lucy home. The woman impatiently waits for Lucy to eat her breakfast and is convinced to eat herself by a nurse. Then she has to wait for Frannie to come back with Lucy's clothes before they can discharge the blonde.

"Your friends are waiting at the house." Frannie says on the drive home. "It was supposed to be a surprise but I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

Lucy just offers an appreciative smile. On the way to her condo, Lucy can't stop thinking about Santana. She wants to see her, and hug her. But she'll have to be patient until her guests leave. And even then she'll have to find out if the Latina is still in the city.

Arriving at the condo, Lucy braces herself for all the hugs, and I missed you's. The blonde follows Judy and Frannie to the building then takes a moment to realize how much she's changed in such a short time since she's been home.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Judy asks.

Lucy shakes out of her thoughts and nods. "Yeah, fine."

Lucy walks ahead of them down the familiar path to her floor.

"It should be unlocked." Frannie says.

Lucy opens the door and is greeted by all her friends, family, and even some co-workers. Rachel is the first one to hug her.

"I'm so so so happy you're ok. Don't ever scare me like that again."

The blonde squeezes the smaller brunette. "I won't. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You better be." Rachel says with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Kurt is next to give her a hug.

"It's been so quiet and empty without you around. I missed you."

Lucy smiles breaking the embrace. "I missed you, too."

Mercedes is next, then Matt, then Finn, and finally Puck, who she's very surprised to see.

"Puck? What the he'll are you doing here?"

"Lucy Fabray." Judy scolds.

"After I heard about your accident, I've been visiting you in the hospital." He confesses.

"You have?" He nods. Lucy shakes her head. "I can't deal with this right now. Thank you all for coming, but I really want to be alone right now. I'm sorry."

Judy wraps her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "It's ok, sweetie, they understand."

Lucy scans the room to see everyone agreeing with her Mother. They all say their goodbyes, her friends asking to set a day aside to catch up as they do. However, she's surprised Judy stays behind.

"You're not going home?"

"I just got you back." She says with a weak smile. "I'm not saying I'll move in but for now I'd like to stay in your guest room. If that's ok."

As much as Lucy wants to find Santana, she can't deny her Mother this.

"Of course."

According to Judy, "for now" means two weeks. In that times, Lucy has been so busy visiting family and friends, she hasn't had much time to find Santana. And by the time she did, she figured the Latina had returned to Ohio. She also still doesn't know the name of the generous blonde man that offered to be with her, to make sure she got home safe. Lucy thinks she'll never forgive herself for being the reason his life was cut short.

Lucy has also been trying to feel as normal as possible. Even being back in her physical body has been a challenge, however, returning to work was like riding a bicycle. Despite getting back into her normal life, the blonde has never felt so lonely and empty before.

In an attempt to fill that empty feeling and loneliness, Lucy requested her friends to take her out every day. Even Puck has tried to get on their dinner dates. They've managed to fool paparazzi with disguises and although she's had fun, the feeling hasn't been filled. Tonight, they're eating at one of Lucy's favorite restaurant. Before the accident, she would try to fill the emptiness with alcohol, but she hasn't drank, and has no desire to.

While she eats and laughs with her friends, Puck crashes their fun.

"What are you doing here, man?" Finn asks. "I tell you all the time it's not a good idea for you to be here. You may feel like you've reconnected with Lucy, but she was in a coma, dude." He points out. "You're still the same asshole that cheated on her in college."

Puck ignores him. "Lucy, can I talk to you alone, please?"

The blonde sighs. "Yeah, fine." Rachel silently asks if she's sure and the blonde nods, then follows Puck outside. "What could you possibly want to talk about?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"I just-I just want a second chance." He begs.

Lucy scoffs. "This is unbelievable." She says shaking her head. "Now, Puck?! Now you want a second chance after I wake up from a coma?!"

Puck ducks his head. "I know the timing is bad, but, ever since I heard about the accident, I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I got permission from your Mom to visit you in the hospital. I talked to you all the time. The doctors said you couldn't hear me, but I think you could."

Lucy exhales, now feeling sorry for him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't. I didn't even know you were there." She reminds him.

Puck nods slowly. "I know what I did was wrong, but I've changed since then. Don't you believe in second chances?"

Of course she does. She got a second chance at life, but this isn't what she wants. She doesn't want to be with Puck. He's her past, and the blonde wants to move on. Although Lucy was in a coma at the time, she loved it in Ohio. She wasn't too stressed, and she wasn't lonely.

Then it really hits her why that is. Santana made everything less scary. She was why Lucy was stress free, for the most part. Why she was able to laugh and have fun, even despite the situation she was in. Now she can finally admit to herself why she's been so lonely and feeling empty.

"Lucy." Puck interrupts her thoughts. "Everyone has noticed how different you are."

Lucy frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You're just going through the motions. You're not that into your work, and even when you go out with all the guys, you zone out." Lucy is confused, she hadn't realized she's been so transparent. Puck steps forward, interrupting her thoughts once again. "Maybe on some level now that I'm around again, you miss what we had."

Lucy backs away, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

Puck scoffs. "Then what is it? We all knew this would be hard for you, but you've changed so much, we don't even know who you are anymore. Everyone else just don't have the balls to say it." He explains. "So what is it, what's going on with you?" He asks, concerned and desperate to know. Lucy bites her lip, hesitating to admit it out loud. "Come on, I know you know, just tell me." He gently encourages.

"Fine, you really want to know?'

He nods. "Yes." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I miss Santana, ok?! I miss her like crazy, but I've been too scared she won't miss me back!"

Puck glares at her. "Who the fuck is Santana?! You sound insane right now!"

"I don't care!" She says pushing Puck away, choking up. "I don't care how crazy I sound anymore. I want-I _need_ to see Santana."

Before Puck can say anymore, Lucy walks past him and marches to her car. "Where are you going?"

Lucy turns around reaching her car, and wipes her eyes. "Lima, Ohio."

Puck tries to stop her, but the blonde gets into the car and drives to her condo to get her purse. Mercedes had offered to pay for her meal, so she left her wallet at the house. After quickly grabbing her purse, Lucy rushes back to her car, and drives as fast as she can to JFK airport.

Lucy gets her ticket, avoids the paparazzi some how, and eventually boards the plane. She got some strange looks from security and other passengers once they realized she doesn't have any luggage with her, but she doesn't care. She just wants to see Santana.

The flight to Lima feels like an eternity. The blonde is so anxious, she couldn't even get any rest. By seven thirty, the plane lands at the airport. Since she doesn't have a luggage to remove from the overhead compartment, Lucy is first at the door, then she rushes through the terminal and through the airport. She doesn't have patience to rent a car, so she asks a kind man to drive her to Santana's house, having memorized her address.

Lucy is full of nerves when the car finally pulls up in front of the house, however, knocking on the door her heart sinks realizing the Latina isn't home. So the blonde pays the man to drive her to town. First she tries Breadstix then Lima Bean with no luck. Then she just walks around, praying she would find the Latina in the small town when she hears it, Santana voice. It's distinct, Lucy can pick it out of a crowd of thousands.

Turning towards the source of the noise, Lucy's heart sinks again seeing Santana walks around with none other than Brittany Pierce. However, she doesn't let that feeling consume her. She can finally touch and hug her new favorite person, she should be thrilled instead. And thinking about that, makes Lucy happy again.

"Santana!"

The Latina turns to see who called her name and frowns in confusion until she realizes who it is and smiles brightly, while the taller blonde next to her is very confused. "Quinn!" The pair start running toward each other. Getting closer, Lucy opens her arms and throws herself into Santana and just sobs.

"I missed you like crazy." Lucy confesses, holding Santana tight.

"I missed you, too." Santana says, crying herself.

Lucy squeezes Santana one last time before slightly pulling away only to lean their foreheads together. Santana flashes a weak smile and wipes the blonde's tears, and Lucy does the same.

"Why did you leave?"

Santana shrugs. "You were with your family, I thought you didn't need me anymore." She explains.

Lucy shakes her head. "I felt so lonely and empty without you."

Santana blushes. "Me too."

Suddenly Brittany clears her throat, making Lucy reluctantly jump away from Santana. "Sorry to interrupt but can someone tell me what's going on? Who is she, San?"

Santana glances at Lucy. "It's complicated."

Brittany crosses her arms. "Is she an ex? Is that why you've been so distant lately, and why we still haven't had sex? You're still hung up on your ex?"

Santana avoids Lucy gaze. "Britt, I told you that's not something you say in public."

Brittany shrugs. "I don't care. I want answers Santana Lopez."

Santana sighs deeply, not knowing what to say when Lucy cuts in. "We used to date." She says surprising Santana. "When she visited New York, we went on a couple dates." She lies. "It was such a short time, but we connected instantly. I remember the first time I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman i ever saw, and I had to have her." She continues never looking away from the Latina.

"Before Santana I was so focused on my work, I was lonely and one night I filled my loneliness with alcohol. It was the night Santana left to Lima. I got in an accident and I've been recovering since. I tried moving on without her, but the emptiness and loneliness just came back so I had to see her again."

Brittany slowly nods then walks over to Santana and puts an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry what happened to you, but you have bad timing. She's already taken. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here."

Lucy shakes her head, still staring at Santana. "I didn't. I finally got to see you again, touch you, hold you."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "Britt, I know you won't want to hear this, but I think I want to spend the rest of my night with Quinn."

Brittany scoffs. "You can't be serious, San. I planned an expensive dinner at the new restaurant."

Santana nods. "I know and I'm sorry but she flew all this way, and I missed her so much." Lucy blushes.

Brittany sighs in disappointment. "We need to have a serious talk."

"I know. Tomorrow, ok?"

The taller blonde huffs. "Yeah, ok."

Santana chastely kisses Brittany's cheek then takes Lucy by the hand as the begin to walk to Santana's house.

"So how crazy was it when I left?"

Lucy snorts. "Really really crazy." Santana chuckles. "Mom and Frannie wouldn't stop kissing and hugging me. Then the next day I got to go back to my condo, and my Mother hasn't left since."

"She really missed you."

Lucy nods. "Eventually I went back to work, and I tried hanging out with my friends again. But it just didn't feel the same. I always felt like something- _someone_ was missing." She explains.

"I felt the same way." Santana confesses. "I went home, and I tried explaining everything to Mami and she thought I was doing drugs." Lucy laughs. "I avoided my brother until he left, and I tried dating Brittany again like nothing happened. I tried to forget how much I missed you by using Brittany to do it but I've felt more and more guilty."

The pair finally reach the house, and stop on the front porch. Santana holds both of Lucy's hands.

"Guilty about what?"

"For using her, and for not feeling the same way I feel about you."

Lucy feels butterflies swarming in her stomach. "How do you feel about me?" She asks above a whisper.

"Everything you said back there, I feel the same way. I've never felt so connected to someone the way I do with you. There are things I told you I couldn't even tell my friends. You're all I thought about when you were in New York. From the time I woke up, to the time I went to bed. You were always on my mind."

Lucy wants to be happy but she doesn't let herself. "But Brittany is supposed to be your true love."

Santana shakes her head. "I think it's been you all along, and I think deep down we both knew that." Lucy blushes. "I saw the way you would look at Brittany whenever we went out. Or how you would look at me whenever I asked if my outfit was ok before I left. Like I was the only girl in the world."

Lucy smiles. "I didn't realize how I felt until I was in New York. But when I thought about it, everything started making sense. Why I was so jealous, why I didn't like Brittany and why I missed you so damn much."

"Better late then never, right?"

Lucy nods. "What does this mean for us, and what happens to Brittany?"

Santana sighs pulling Lucy closer by her waist. The blonde blushes putting her arms around Santana's neck. "Brittany can find someone who really loves her, she deserves it. And I was hoping we can explore our feelings and see where it takes us from there."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

Santana chuckles. "Yeah?" Lucy nods. Santana glances down at Lucy's lips, licking her own. "I don't know if this will be moving too fast for you, but can I ki-"

Before Santana could even get the words out, Lucy's lips are on her own in a loving but tender kiss. Santana holds Lucy even tighter and soon the kiss grows more heated until Santana gains self control and pulls away before it gets too far.

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologizes. "I didn't mean to get carried away. I just realized how bad I wanted to do that."

Santana smiles. "It's ok. I feel the same way but I had to gain some self control or we would be giving my neighbors a free show." Lucy blushes. "Lets go inside." She suggests.

In the house, Santana gets dressed into pajamas and lets Lucy borrow a pair before the girls cuddle in Santana's room, watching T.V. Santana lightly runs her finger tips up and down Lucy's arm as the blonde lays on her chest.

"San."

"Hm?" The Latina hums in content.

"If we start dating, how are we going to do this with me living in New York?" She asks, realizing it could become a problem. "There is some work I can do here, but eventually I have to go back."

Santana takes a deep breath. "We'll figure something out. For now, let's just take it one day at a time."

Lucy sits up and looks down at the brunette. "As much as I would love that, I think we'll have to face the music now. Once my Mother finds out where I am, she'll take the next flight here, and she'll have a lot of questions and I'd like to have some answers for her. So can we please talk about this now?"

Santana sits up and leans against her headboard. "Well, long-distance relationships aren't for me."

"Me neither. I think flying here on a whim because I missed you so much is proof of that."

Santana smiles and kisses the back of Lucy's hand. "So one of us will have to move." Lucy nods slowly. "Do you like it here in small town Lima?" She asks with a laugh.

Lucy gives it some thought then shrugs. "I like it here because you're here. I mean, it is quieter and I wasn't so stressed here because I didn't have to think about work, but I think that was mainly because of you. Even if I was scared what would happen to me, you made me feel better."

Santana blushes. "So what are you saying exactly?" She asks with a laugh.

"I'm saying I want to be wherever you are. But I also love my job." She adds at second thought.

Santana nods. "Well, I can live without my jobs. And who knows, maybe I can go back to school in New York, and get myself a career." She suggests.

Lucy smiles. "That's a great idea. There's a lot of good community colleges, if that's all you can afford."

Santana gently pulls Lucy on her lap, so the blonde is straddling her. "I think we made our decision. I guess I'm moving to New York." She says with a smile.

"What about your Mom?"

Santana chuckles. "She'll probably just say I'm not leaving without her. Plus, she's been so stressed about the farm lately. She hasn't been able to pay her employees like she should be. It'll be good for both of us."

Lucy smiles then crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. Santana smiles into the kiss then moans as Lucy swipes her tongue along her lips. The Latina gladly opens her mouth to give Lucy access then their tongues battle for dominance until Santana once again pulls away.

"Sorry, one of us needs some self control." She teases, making Lucy blush then covers her mouth as she yawns. "lets get some sleep. You probably have some jet lag."

Santana slides down then Lucy cuddles into the Latina's chest and closes her eyes. Santana turns the T.V off then gets comfortable herself before falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Santana is first to wake up. The brunette would get up to use the bathroom, but at the moment, Lucy is using her as a bed instead, laying completely on top of her. It made Santana laugh but she had to contain her laughter so she doesn't pee or wake Lucy. Luckily, Lucy doesn't sleep in much longer, and soon she feels the blonde wiggling around as she starts to wake up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She greets the blonde.

Lucy smiles then kisses Santana's neck. "Good morning."

"Not that I don't love you cuddling with me, but I really have to pee."

Lucy blushes. "Sorry, babe." She says rolling off the brunette when Santana smiles brightly. "What? I thought you have to pee?" She asks confused.

"You called me babe." Santana points out.

Lucy chuckles. "Oh, I didn't even realize, _babe._ " Santana pecks Lucy's lips then goes into the bathroom to pee and even brush her teeth. As she does, Lucy walks into the bathroom. "Got an extra one for me?"

Santana opens the cabinet under the sink and hands her a toothbrush still in its package. "Marley and Tina like to stay over sometimes, so I always have extras." She explains.

After brushing their teeth and eating breakfast, Lucy sits on Santana's lap and wraps her arms around the brunette's neck, making her smile. "So when are you moving to the big apple?"

"Well first I have to quite my jobs, then tell Mami and then do some packing, which I'm going to need some help with."

"I can do that." Lucy offers.

Santana pecks her lips. "But even before I pack, I have to talk to Brittany." Lucy nods slowly, and Santana notices her change of attitude. "What's wrong? Talk to me." She encourages.

"What if Brittany doesn't want to be with anyone else? What if she fights for you?"

Santana shrugs. "It won't be much of a fight, unless she follows us to New York, and I think that will be pretty extreme for her. Don't worry, _babe_." Lucy blushes, making Santana laugh when someone knocks loudly on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

Santana shakes her head. Lucy climbs off Santana's lap then follows the brunette to the front door. Both are surprised to see Judy and Frannie on the other side of the door, both looking very angry.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you have a lot of explaining to do." Judy says.

Santana glances between Lucy and her Mother. "I think it'll be best if I go outside and let you all talk." Santana offers a sympathetic smile towards Lucy as she walks past the other two blondes.

"How can you just leave without telling me or your sister out of no where, and to Lima, Ohio of all places?"

Lucy sighs. "Mom, please sit down and I'll explain everything." She half lies. Both Judy and Frannie sit on the couch. "I came to Ohio for Santana. She's kind of my girlfriend.

"That's the girl that came to see you in the hospital." Judy realizes. Lucy flashes a weak smile, blushing.

"What do you mean kind of your girlfriend?" Frannie asks. "How do you even know someone from Ohio? You don't do any business out here." She points out.

"No, but Santana has been in New York, visiting with her friends. We went on a couple dates while she was there, and then I had the accident." She explains. "I wasn't sure how I felt about her before the accident, but when I woke up from the coma, I just felt so empty without her. So I came here to find her, and we decided she's going to move to New York, so we can be closer."

"I can't believe this is happening." Judy says. "You never told us you were dating anyone, which I would have liked to know when she came to see you in the hospital, and now you're moving in together."

"I didn't say we're moving in together, just that she'll be moving to New York." Lucy points out.

"Does she know you're rich?" Frannie asks.

Lucy narrows her eyes. "Well, yeah, but that's not why she's with me."

"How could you be sure?" Frannie continues.

"Because she flew all the way to New York just to see me." Lucy points out.

"She didn't just do that." Judy says. "She convinced me not to pull the plug." Lucy flashes a weak smile, while Frannie no linger has anything else to say. I'm still upset you didn't tell us about Santana before the accident but, are you happy? Does she make you happy?"

Lucy nods, smiling brightly. "Really happy, Mom. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Judy nods slowly. "Well, if she's going to be with my baby, I'd like to get to know her better."

"Of course. Let me go get her." Lucy goes outside and frowns seeing Santana talking to Brittany on the sidewalk. "San, what's going on?"

"We're just talking, baby." She assures her. Lucy doesn't miss the look Brittany gives her at the term of endearment. "I'll be right in, just give me a minute, ok?"

Lucy nods then returns inside. "She'll be a minute."

"Who is she talking to?" Frannie asks, looking out the window.

"Her ex."

Frannie arches her brow. "She still talks to her ex?"

Lucy shrugs. "She won't be after she moves."

When Santana does return, Judy and Frannie have a ton of questions for the Latina. Although, Lucy was embarrassed, Santana had no qualms answering all of their questions. She understood their confusion giving the circumstances. They'll never be able to tell anyone how they really met knowing no one would believe them. Once Judy and even Frannie felt a little more comfortable with Lucy being with Santana, the pair return to their hotel.

"Now that is over with, I think it's time I call work, then get dressed and head over to my Mami's and tell her the news. Would you like to join me? I'm sure Mami will have a lot of questions for you, too." She points out.

"I'd love to."

Santana quits both jobs, then realizes she should call her friends to let them know what's going on. After answering all of their questions, the brunette and Lucy get dressed before going to Santana's Mother's house. Waiting in the driveway, still in the car, Lucy can tell Santana is nervous. She holds on to Santana's hand, getting her attention.

"Hey, why are you so nervous? I though your Mom is cool about your sexuality?"

Santana nods. "She is. I just know she'll be mad I didn't tell her about you. I mean, it's not like I could, but in her eyes, I kept you from her. And I know it'll upset her. We tell each other everything, but I had to keep this from her." She realizes.

"Maybe if you explain you didn't know if we would even see each other again, she'll understand."

Santana nods slowly. "But that's not what happened."

Lucy looks surprised. "Are you saying you want to tell her the truth? Do you think she'll believe you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that I wish I could."

Lucy offers an understanding smile. "I know how you feel. But we know the truth, that's all that really matters, right?"

Santana smiles in return and pecks her lips. "Yeah." She agrees. "Come on. Lets get this over with." Holding hands they walk up to the front door together then Santana knocks. The older Latina appears in the door, confused.

"Mija, when have you ever knocked? Get your ass inside." She says opening the door. "Who's your friend?" She asks as the door closes behind them.

"Mami, this is my girlfriend Quinn. Q, this is my Mother Maribel."

Maribel smiles brightly and hugs Lucy. "My baby finally has a girlfriend. It's been so long." Santana breathes a sigh of relief. "When did this happen?" She asks, gesturing for them to take a seat on the couch.

Santana begins to explain everything, or the version they've mutually agreed to tell their family. Maribel was just as confused as Judy, but made it clear she's not angry at Santana.

"Mami, there's one another thing." Santana says, still a little worried how her Mother will react. "I didn't just come here to introduce you to Quinn." The brunette takes a deep breath. "Since Quinn loves in New York, I though it would be best if I moved there, too. We would be closer and I would have more opportunities there, and you can too, if you want. You wouldn't have to stress about the farm anymore. You've been complaining about it ever since Papi left."

Maribel is quiet for a moment, making Santana even more nervous. "Wow, you're moving pretty fast, then."

Santana shrugs. "Life is too short for second guessing. And it feels like we've been together longer." She says looking to Lucy. The blonde nods in agreement.

Maribel smiles. "I guess I shouldn't talk. I used to feel the same way about your Father." She confesses. "But I don't think I'll be moving."

Santana looks surprised. "Are you sure?"

Maribel nods. "I complained about the farm even before your Father left, but I love it here. I love the country, the fresh air, I couldn't leave it. But I wouldn't be apposed to visiting the city now and then."

Santana chuckles. "Of course you can visit."

"So when do you plan on moving?"

"Well I quite my jobs already so I guess as soon as I can."

Maribel nods. "Then I'll call some movers to stop by the house later. They owe me a favor, anyway."

"You don't have to do that." Santana declines.

"Honey, you know I will anyway, so you might as well save it." Both Santana and Lucy laugh.

"Fine. I better get packing then." Everyone stands up to say their goodbyes then Maribel walks them to the door.

"Take care of my baby." Maribel says to Lucy.

"I will." Lucy says looking at Santana.

Maribel winks. "Good. And you better call me when you get to New York."

Santana rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "I will. Bye, Mami." She says giving the woman another hug.

"Bye, baby. Te amo."

"Te amo."

Back at Santana's house, the pair start packing. Santana had kept all of her boxes from when she moved out of her Mother's house. Of course Lucy teased the brunette for it but eventually admitted she's glad she did or they would have to get some more, and that's always time consuming. Santana also gets into contact with a storage place in New York to keep all of her things until she finds an apartment. By the time the movers arrive, Marley and Tina also show up to say a proper goodbye to their friend and to help load everything into the truck.

"I can't believe this." Tina says after everything is loaded into the truck. "First you're dating Brittany and now you're moving to New York with someone we didn't even know about."

"Do I have to apologize again?" Santana asks a little annoyed.

"Of course not. I'm just wrapping my head around it all, I guess." Tina continues.

"Will you be moving in with Quinn?" Marley asks.

"No, even we think it's too soon for that." Lucy nods in agreement. "I'll bunk at a hotel until I find a place. I have some money left over, but not enough for an apartment." She explains.

"That makes sense." Marley continues. "I'm gonna miss you."

Santana smiles. "You guys can always visit."

"Only if you promise we'll go sight seeing." Tina says.

Santana snorts. "Fine."

Lucy steps aside as Santana says her final goodbyes before they leave. Judy had called Lucy while they were packing to let the blonde know they'll meet them at the airport. The movers were told where they'll be taking Santana's stuff so the brunette isn't too worried about that, but she will be calling the movers to be sure everything makes it.

At the airport, Lucy can tell her sister is still suspicious of Santana but she hopes that will change once she gets to know the Latina. Judy makes sure they're all siting close on the plane before they board in first class.

"Luce, have you thought about what you're going to do if the media find out about your relationship?" Frannie asks as their flying high in the sky to New York.

Lucy shakes her head. "I haven't had the time to think about it."

"I'm surprised they didn't spot you at the airport last night." Judy points out.

"I just avoided them. I still don't know how, but I don't think I can this time. If they don't spot me, they will see either of you or even Santana." She realizes. "How do you feel about that?" Lucy asks Santana.

The Latina shrugs. "I'll just stay close to you and keep my head down. It's up to you if you want to tell them who I am. I don't mind either way."

Lucy smiles and kisses the back of Santana's hand. When they finally arrive in New York, Lucy was right. At first the paparazzi didn't notice Lucy until they spotted her Mother and sister. Then when they noticed Santana, they really started going crazy. Taking tons of pictures and recording videos for their websites, while asking who Santana is. Santana stays close to Lucy, holding the blonde's hand and keeping her head down. Lucy ignores their questions though. She would rather their actions speak louder than words.

When they get a cab, the group part ways. Judy and Frannie go into one, Lucy and Santana in another. Although Santana still has to find a hotel, Lucy asks the brunette to stay at her place just for the night. Santana couldn't say no to the blonde especially when she was kissing her neck.

Arriving at the condo, Lucy pays for the taxi then takes Santana inside to her floor. Opening the door, Santana can't help but gasp at how beautiful and big the condo is.

"Holy shit this place is huge."

Lucy blushes and wraps her arms around Santana from behind. "Impressed?"

Santana scoffs. "That's an understatement."

Lucy chastely kisses Santana's neck. "I hope one day I'll share it with you. We can enjoy it together all the time."

Santana turns in Lucy's arms and pecks her lips. "Me too."

Lucy kisses Santana tenderly then leans their foreheads together. "Let me show you around."

Holding hands Lucy shows Santana every room in the house. From the kitchen, to the living room, the bathrooms, guest rooms, theater room and lastly her master bedroom.

"Fuck, your bed is huge."

Lucy laughs. "I had the space so I figured I might as well fill it."

"Can I?"

She nods. "Of course."

Santana climbs on to the bed and lays in the middle with a groan. "It's just as comfortable as it looks."

Lucy smiles crawling on to the bed then hovers above Santana. "You look good in my bed." Santana just laughs then Lucy dips her head ans catches Santana's lips in a passionate kiss, earning a moan. It doesn't take long for the kiss to grow more heated as their tongues dance together. Then Lucy trails her lips down to Santana's neck. "I couldn't tell you how many times I just wanted to touch you." She confesses.

"Me too." Santana admits.

Lucy nibbles on Santana's ear. "Let me feel all of you." She whispers in Santana's ear, earning another moan.

Santana sits up, and getting the hint, Lucy rolls off her. "Do you wanna do the honors?"

Lucy eagerly nods, making Santana chuckle. The blonde hesitates, now more nervous than she was a second ago, then removes Santana's top first and bites her lip just seeing the brunette's abs, and the tops of her breasts. She almost loses her self control then reminds herself to take it slow, so she can enjoy it longer. Lucy removes Santana's jeans next, and moans, seeing her toned, dark legs.

Santana blushes under Lucy's leering eyes then removes the blonde's shirt, interrupting her thoughts. Santana reacts the same way Lucy had, and almost loses self control as well. Next, Santana removes Lucy's pants and also moans at the sight of the blonde's toned legs, however unlike Lucy, Santana steals a few kisses.

"Come here." Lucy moans.

Santana hovers above Lucy and the blonde crashes their lips together in a heated make out session before removing Santana's bra and thong. Santana does the same, removing Lucy's. Then Lucy reverses their position so she's on top. Both women moan, finally feeling each other. Lucy even gets a little emotional.

"Am I crazy, or does this feel so right?" Lucy asks.

Santana wipes her tears. "This feels very right." She agrees. "I never believed in soul mates before, but I also didn't believe in love. And then I met you." Santana says getting emotional herself.

"I feel the same way." Lucy admits. "I don't know if I want to have sex just yet, but I defiantly want to lay here with you, just like this."

Santana smiles. "Me too."

The girls get under the covers then Lucy gets comfortable laying in Santana's arms and fall asleep from their jet lag. By the time they wake up, it's time for dinner.

"Can I wear your shirt?" Lucy asks as they get dressed. "It smells like you."

Santana smiles. "Only if I can wear yours."

"Deal."

Lucy orders a pizza since it's been awhile since Santana had a New York pie, and she also didn't feel like cooking. When the pie is delivered, Lucy pays the guy then takes it to Santana in the living room.

"Did I mention I love your giant T.V screen?"

Lucy chuckles handing Santana a piece before grabbing her own and siting next to the brunette. "No, but I'm glad you're enjoying it. I haven't watched much T.V since I worked so much."

"This is perfect for football." Santana continues to gush.

Lucy looks surprised. "I didn't peg you as the football type."

"Babe, I'm from a small town." She points out. "Football is all we had for entertainment."

Lucy chuckles. "So have you thought about what you want to do for work?"

"No." Santana admits, making Lucy laugh. "But that might change now."

Lucy frowns. "How so?"

"The paparazzi are going to sell those pictures to magazines and gossip sites, right? How can I have a normal job without being followed by them, or recognized by your fans?"

Lucy sighs. "I didn't think of that." She admits. "You told me once you like to sing, maybe you can find work with Rachel on Broadway, or maybe Mercedes could put a good word in at the recording company she signed with."

"Wouldn't that just look like I got the job because of you?"

Lucy shrugs. "Maybe, but it wouldn't matter who I introduce you to, it's your talent that would get you hired, not me. Unless that's not what you want, then we can think of something to deal with the paps." She suggests.

Santana slowly nods. "I think I just want to have a normal job." She says, thinking out loud. "It'll tough to deal with but being in the spotlight is your thing, it's not for me."

"Ok. I'll help you look in the paper for something tomorrow."

Santana leans over to peck Lucy's lips. "Thank you."

Lucy smiles. "Anything for you, babe." Santana blushes.

The pair spend the rest of their day being lazy, and even some of their night as they already took a long nap. The following day, Lucy helps Santana find a job as promised. Santana calls three places for an interview. One store, for a cashier, a restaurant, and even a club, for a bartender.

The brunette goes to all three interviews then ends up waiting three days to be turned down by the store and restaurant. But surprisingly, even without the experience the club hires Santana as a bartender, promising she'll be trained.

Once Santana saved enough money after a few weeks of working, the brunette moves in to her own apartment fairly close by to Lucy's condo. It's nothing fancy or big, but just enough for one person on a budget. Lucy offered to give her more money for a better place, but Santana declined, feeling like she would be taking advantage of her.

During that time, Lucy has been noticeably happier at work and even to her friends so Lucy was forced to explain and even introduce Santana to her friends. Although since Mercedes was the one who set them up in the first place, they had to tell a slightly different story to her friends. One that was still believable, even though Lucy felt bad she kind of had to lie to them, like she had when telling the story to her Mother and sister. Frannie has also gotten to know Santana better and no longer feels like she's taking advantage of Lucy.

Even Puck had met Santana as they bumped into him during one of their dates. The man didn't seem to happy Lucy moved on from him, however, he had no choice but to accept it and move on himself.

Lucy can't think of the last time she'd been so happy. In her love life, and her career. However, she is also waiting for the other shoe to fall. Not that it's happened to her often, but, Lucy has a gut feeling something will try to ruin everything. The blonde shared her concern with Santana, unable to keep anything from her, and the brunette just eased her mind, but it only made her feel slightly better.

Paparazzi have followed the couple time to time as they went out on dates, and they went crazy whenever Santana would attend one of Lucy's fashion shows. As annoying as they can be for both of them, they haven't dampened their mood. Lucy and Santana have also kept away from any headlines about them, in magazines or online, and that's helped.

Like every Firday night, Santana and Lucy have gone out on a date and now they're laying naked in Lucy's bed. Every time they have date night Santana ends up staying the night, and more times then not their night ends naked in Lucy's or Santana's bed. Although they don't always have sex. it's not too late this time, the couple just love cuddling together in bed with their clothes off watching Netflix.

"This show is crazy." Santana says. "The kids are amazing, though."

Lucy nods. "It reminds me of _E.T_."

"Yeah." Santana agrees. "Now I'm craving _Ego_ waffles."

Lucy laughs then pulls Santana closer when someone bangs on the front door. "Who the hell could that be?"

"I don't know."

The couple get out of bed then cover themselves with a robe before investigating the noise. Santana pauses the show before following Lucy. The blonde peeks into the peep hole then turns to Santana.

"I think it's your brother."

Santana frowns. "What?" Lucy steps a side as Santana opens the door and is shocked to see Miguel. "What the hell are you doing here, and how did you find out where my girlfriend lives?"

Miguel scoffs. " _I was hoping it wasn't true, but I should have known it was_." He says in Spanish glaring at Lucy.

"English, please." Santana asks.

"I saw you photos all over the magazines with this bitch."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. If you're going to disrespect me and my relationship, then just leave because I don't want to hear it." Santana closes the door but Miguel holds his hand out.

"I found Papi."

Santana's eyes widen. "What?"

"I got enough money to hire a private investigator. I saved most of it on my own but I couldn't get the rest in time, that's why I went back to Lima." He explains. "It took a while to find him, but the guy is really good. Papi was in Los Angeles, working at a garage. I flew out to see him. He apologized for leaving and for not coming back, he just thought he would make everything worse, and he thought we were mad at him."

Santana scoffs. "Well he was right about that."

"He wants to see you. So I brought him with me, he's at the hotel waiting for you."

Lucy rubs Santana's back for comfort. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Lucy asks but doesn't wait for an answer before closing the door. "You should go."

"What?" Santana finally says.

"No matter what happens, at least you'll have closure. I'll be here if you need me."

Santana takes a deep breath, giving it some thought. "Can we cuddle some more when I get back."

Lucy smiles. "Of course. As if I ever turn down cuddling with you."

Santana pecks Lucy's lips before opening the door. "I'll need a minute to get dressed."

Miguel glares at their robes, noticing they're both naked underneath them. "Be quick."

Santana just closes the door on him them returns to Lucy's room to put her clothes back on. Lucy gives Santana more words of encouragement before she leaves with her brother.

"Papi won't be happy to find out you're a dyke." He says driving to the hotel.

Santana glares at him. "Don't call me that, I'm a lesbian, not a dyke. And you have no clue how Papi will respond, you barely know him. You were so small when he left." She points out.

The rest f the drive is quiet. Santana is so consumed in her thoughts. She doesn't know what will her father say, if he'll apologize to her, or what he'll say when he tells him about Lucy. When they reach the hotel, and walk inside, Santana becomes more and more nervous.

Miguel unlocks the door and lets Santana in first. Santana gasps seeing the older version of her Father she always remembered, siting on the bed and watching T.V. The man turns to her and smiles.

"My baby girl. You've grown to such a beautiful young woman."

Crying, Santana runs into his arms. He holds his daughter tightly and kisses the top of her head. "I missed you so much."

"I know, baby, I missed you, too. I thought of you and your brother everyday."

Santana suddenly breaks the embrace and slaps him in the face. "Why didn't you come back?"

Miguel steps forward. "I told you why."

"I wanna hear it from him." Santana says never looking away from her Father.

"I thought I would make everything worse. Your Mother would get a lawyer involved, she would try to get full custody of you kids, and I couldn't afford a good lawyer. I wanted to keep that drama away from you and your brother. And I knew as time went on, you would be angry, and probably slap me." He says with a laugh.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Sit down. I want to know everything that's happened. How did you end up in New York?"

"She's a dyke." Miguel cuts in before Santana could say anything. Once again Santana glares at her brother.

" _Hey, enough. You do not talk about your sister like that._ " He scolds in Spanish. "And I don't think dyke is the correct term." He says silently asking Santana if he's right. "It's lesbian, right?"

Santana smiles. "Si, Papi."

"Now, I take it that means a girl brought you here?" She nods. "Tell me about her."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry if any of you don't like the ending, you probably wanted to see more Quinntana moments but I just felt like it was a good place to end. Plus if I want to add a second part, I can. Idk if I will, just saying the ending will give me a chance to do that. Again, don't be shy, let me know what you think.**


End file.
